


Better Places To Be

by BigBy1344



Series: Better Places To Be [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, everyone will make an appearance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBy1344/pseuds/BigBy1344
Summary: Alternative Universe. No Entity. Every day was alway boring for Dwight. He knew his friends well, hell he knew his routine well. He had friends, they had friends. The world moved on. At least until the tempest came in to his life one day. First Impressions definitely mattered. David King was a man of many talents, charisma, and pull. Dwight simply wished that he could be apart of that more than just to make himself feel foolish. As for David King? All he wanted to do was make it away from his bloody parents' interference.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Meg Thomas, David King & Feng Min, Dwight Fairfield/David King
Series: Better Places To Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999201
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys welcome to the start of this new fanatic! This fanfic has been co-created by myself and my friend so huge shout out to my friend puppy! I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it as we did writing it! Enjoy!

Dwight scrambled awake, his voice caught in his throat. Cold sweat clung to his body, as he reached out, trembling for his glasses just on his night stand. He placed them on hurriedly, his eyes frantically looking around before he grasped his phone. The soft light gleaming in the quiet night air, the room illuminating gently. The time rudely reminded him it was only 4:13am. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him again. Dwight couldn’t quite remember what he was dreaming about, only waking up at this time was going to drive him insane. 

He took a deep breath, bracing a hand against his face, before dropping his hand and pushing himself up from his small, double sized bed. It had been cheap for him to acquire. The white sheets laid clumped, showing how uncomfortable he had been asleep. He glanced around his room, his desk held his laptop the only thing of value honestly. Though the sentimental value his laptop held made it priceless. His favoured Aunt Ada had gifted it to him. The charger hung off the desk, from when he’d tossed it aside earlier in the night. His sandalwood dresser, rested against his furthest wall, another gift from his aunt.

Then again, his Aunt Ada was one of the most amazing woman he had ever known. He swore she was rich, he had no idea what she did for a living. She’d find the most interesting things on her travels across the world. She’d gifted him the sandalwood just a few years ago. Another of his favourite pieces in his room. He wondered what she did to bring something so luxurious to him. He was secretly excited every time she made plans to see him. 

He ran his hand through his hair tiredly, before heading towards the bathroom. Simply out of the room, down the small hall towards the bathroom. His small apartment was affordable on his budget. Though some of his furniture probably cost more than his rent in total. Dwight felt a bit better with that thought. He didn’t bother looking at the rest of the bathroom, he turned on the water, threw his soaked shirt onto the bathroom ground. He stumbled into the shower, and quickly washed up, not thinking about what he was doing. His body on auto. Hair washed, body washed, body soaked, and he felt awake for what time it was. As he opened up the shower curtain, letting out a breathe because - _finally-_ he was feeling himself again.

He grabbed the black towel and quickly dried himself off. Dwight closed his eyes trying to remember what was so important about today. There had been a great deal of talking and stress the last few days because of work, not that it mattered to anyone else. Chestnut eyes opened again in resignation, as he remembered why today was something he had some hope for. Today, they were going to find out if their business was going to close or not, since someone bought them out. It wouldn’t be hard for someone to simply close down the Pizza Parlour and sell the land, it was good real estate for the up and coming neighbourhood. Dwight swiped his hand over his forehead before staggering into his room and grabbing out his uniform. 

The same dark black jeans, black belt, and his red Pizzeria shirt, with the Pizzeria's logo of the pizza surrounded by the green loop. He idly searched through his drawers trying to find the classic blue hoodie, because right now he didn’t want to showcase a failing business. He zipped up the hoodie enough to hide the Pizzeria logo, and then grabbed his phone. Notifications gleamed at the lock screen, the e-mail beaming as he mentally sighed. Dwight wondered if this was his notification of termination. He swiped the simple Z-pattern into the lock and waited. He paused when he eyed the email.

_Dwight Fairfield,_

_As I am the owner of the Pizzeria, this email is to let everyone know that they are still required to show up today. However, we will not be open the public. I want to meet with the staff` and discuss the future of the establishment. I will attach a list of people, in the order I will see you._ _  
_ _If you’re late. Don’t show. You’re fired._

_David King_

Dwight paused and clicked onto the attachment. He frowned a bit when he saw the list. There weren’t many of them, but he scanned and was slightly glad to see he wasn’t needed so early on in the day. Instead of the usual 6 am call to start the dough process, they were clearly coming in at the actual opening of the store. That wasn’t nearly as bad, and from the way things were lined up, he was going to be completely by passing his useless manager. 

Dwight ignored the rest of the email as he grinned. So maybe his day wasn’t going to be shit after all! He could actually get himself something to eat for once, or maybe make himself breakfast! He bustled to the kitchen, his mind jumping towards all the things he could get done this morning with all his free time. The mental checklist starting to accumulate as he opened the white fridge and paused, frowning. He didn’t have much food in here… just some old pizza which he didn’t even remember when he put in there. Dwight gave a slightly frustrated sigh, why did he always have to forget the important things?

He slammed the fridge door closed, already feeling a bit of his anxiety pick up. Instead his eyes landed on the trust pen and paper he left on the granite countertops. The saving grace when he started to feel his anxiety creep in. His hand grabbed the trust pen and started on his to-do list for the morning. After all he had a few hours, didn’t he?

  * _Grocery Store_


  * Hen’s House Market


  * Grab Coupons


  * Limit yourself to under $20


  * Food.


  * Don’t be lazy… not all instant food.


  * No Pizza, Dwight.


  * Get some caffeine


  * Laundry 


  * (if I have time, don’t leave clothes in wash like last time)


  * Call Meg or Claud for brunch plans


  * Get new train card 


  * Put money on it



Chestnut eyes stared at the small list and nodded his head, before tearing it off and reaching for his satchel. He could do this, he had plenty of time! He jiggled the door handle a few times, making sure it was locked, pushed against it and cringed slightly when the door gave under his force. He frowned as he eyed the hinge of the door that gave. He groaned and smashed his head against door. Why did his door have to give now? His day was looking up for the first time in months! This stupid door had been such a problem! This would be the fourth time he’d have to make a request to the landlord- not that he did anything about it in the first place! 

Dwight barely managed to stop the frustrated jitters threatening to become tears when someone coughed behind him. Eyes blinked rapidly, trying to stop himself from embarrassment before he turned around and saw the man that caught his breathe. _This guy is gorgeous_. The clean shaven, military cut man stood facing him. The broad shoulders did little to not show how imposing the man was. Dwight’s eyes quickly went from the sharp featured face, dark brown, soulful eyes, to the red unzipped jacket, that showed off the chiseled muscular frame. The black shirt pulled taunt over the muscular form that trimmed down to a smaller waist. The deep blue jean wash and black boots made Dwight wonder how he’d missed this guy before.

After all, he was sure he’d never seen this person before at this complex. He’d have noticed or heard about it. _Probably visiting a girlfriend_ , Dwight thought dejectedly, _At least he’s great eye candy… I’ll have to tell Claudette and Meg. They’d have a great laugh about me in my time of need. Me being the damsel off the side_.

“You okay?” The deep husky voice asked suddenly, causing Dwight to blink and stare at the man again, his eyes lifting before he felt himself flush a bit. _What a day this is turning out to be_.

“I -I uh…” Dwight fumbled his eyes quickly going towards the door that was tilted and then back to the Gorgeous Gift of Man before him. “I…” He tried again and The Gift to Man simply stared at him, waiting for him to finally say something competent. 

Dwight mentally groaned and just placed a hand over his face, trying to figure out what he was going to say. “My door. It just fell apart again.” He managed, slightly frustrated with the situation. “I was just going to the grocery store because I just found I had some time but my door it just fell off the hinge, again.” He managed and The Gift to Man turned a little, hands shoved into his pocket.

“Bad day?” 

Dwight managed out a sound between hysterics and defeat. “Something like that. I think this door is trying to tell me that.”

Dark brown eyes lit up in amusement, before he stepped forward. Dwight paused and stepped back abruptly when the distance was closed. The Gift of Man reached out and pressed a hand against the door, pausing as he eyed where the hinge came off from. “Looks like it wasn’t screwed in properly” Husky depth echoed into Dwight’s ear. Dwight took a fumbling step back against the wall as this man reached and held the door for him. “Got a hammer or something?” 

Dwight blinked a few times as the wafting smell of woods crossed his nose with almost a hint of citrus? It was different, he’d never really smelt anything so complex before. Not since the last time he’d seen his Aunt Ada. “uh- what?”

The Man looked at him bemusedly, “Hammer? Got one?” 

Dwight managed to shake his head trying to stop himself from flushing more. Could this day get any worse? He hadn’t meant to get caught up in this.

“Alright. No problem then- mind if I open the door?”

“Sure!” Dwight answered quickly, his hand shooting to his pocket to grab the keys before The Gift of Man made a sound causing him to stop. 

“It’s not closed, no big. Might want to stand over there while I do this.” 

Dwight nodded as he stepped towards the railing in the hal and watched as The Gift of Man held the door parallel, before pushing it open to reveal the hinge that was pulled out. It wasn’t abnormal for it to happen as it was a constant complaint for him to his Landlord. Chestnut eyes watched as The Gift of Man simply reached into his pocket to pull out a multi tool and carefully readjusted it in his hand before starting to use the flat edge to slam it down onto the screw. 

Dwight blinked as with a few loud and obvious strong _thwacks_ the hinge sunk into the door. “You’ll probably need some wood glue to hold this in place for longer so it won’t move.” The Gift of Man recounted calmly, “It’ll have to stay open like this when you put glue in it. Safer bet for now is some duck tape. Make sure it’s more tapped on the inside so no one can tell it’s a hack job. Safety and all that.” 

Dwight paused as he stared at the man again and gave a dumbfounded now. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Got a shit day ahead of me too. So this was a nice distraction.”

“Huh.” Dwight managed out as The Gift of Man closed the door, hearing the quiet _click_ of it fully closing. “I hope your day isn’t complete shit. I mean you helped me out so maybe you’ll get some good karma your way today.”

Dark brown eyes looked at him oddly, before giving him a lopsided, smug smirk. “Weird one, ain’t ya?”

“Nope. I try and be optimistic. My door got fixed for free- which is great news compared to me standing here for hours and being late to work. So that’s great isn’t it?”

The Gift of Man stuck his hands inside of his pocket, rocketing back on his heels. Deep brown eyes looking over Dwight calmly, and Dwight wished that he’d at least taken the time to put on something a little better than his uniform for work! “Well, can’t say that it was a bad time for me either. Try not to bust your door. Get it looked at.”

Dwight grinned, “Been trying that for the last few weeks.”

“Scum Lord.” The Gift of Man replied, “If I see you around, let me know if that door gets fixed. A friend of mine is living here and I don’t want her having to deal with this shit.” 

“It’s not all bad, but sure.” Dwight hoped they’d see each other again, perhaps more frequently. The Gift of Man simply waved as he walked away slowly. There was a grace about him, that made Dwight wondered if he was only a fighter. He looked back at his door then at the retreating figure. His eyes wandering down to the nicely shaped butt from the jeans.

_That friend of his is probably his girlfriend. Why are all the cute ones taken?_

Dwight fumbled as he shoved the last bit of groceries into his fridge. He got a few essentials and eyed his phone. He’d sent a message to Meg earlier, but maybe he’d have try to Claudette again, because Meg had the unnaturally ability to alway lose her phone. He picked up his phone and grinned when his phone vibrated quietly in his hand, the screen lit up: _Claudette Morel: Meg lost her phone again. Can’t ever trust her honestly…_

Dwight snickered as the message cut off as he swiped the pattern and eyed the message fully.

_Claudette Morel:_

_Meg lost her phone again. Can’t ever trust her honestly. I don’t know why I bother. I’ve got another final at 1 this afternoon._

_Hopefully you’ve eaten?_

_I’m leaving Meg a note in the mirror. She’ll see it._

_Have you tried Kitty Cafe?_

_I’ll buy._

Dwight laughed a bit at the flurry of messages, it would be just like Claudette to have just got out of a final or having just looked up from her notes. He was quick to message back, because Claudette may not always be the most patient person when she was stressed. 

_Sounds fine, That’s that place on 14th Street right? Opened up 6 months ago?_

He walked towards the door, already locking it. If there was one thing he knew about his friend Claudette, it was that she responded timely when she was making plans. It was probably why he alway managed to make plans with Claudette and not Meg as often. Even if Meg was more likely to suggest the more wilder events: parks, swimming, skate park, forest trail, the Pound. Dwight wondered where Meg came up with her ideas some time.

_Claudette Morel:_

_Perfect. See you there soon_

_Don’t be late. I’ll come to your home and drag you out.`_

Dwight put his phone back into his hoodie pocket and close his door, His key jiggling in his hand twice before he put it back into his pocket. With a silent nod to himself, he jiggled his door knob to make sure it was locked, pushed it to make sure the door closed fully this time. He’d have to make sure to call the landlord and hope he’d send someone soon to get this fixed. 

Dwight maybe should call Meg, the girl enjoyed doing physically exerting things, and maybe putting in some more screws and replacing a door would be something they could do together. It would at least make up for some of the radio silence on his end. His smile grew, he’d forgotten what it was like to make plans with people to actually keep. It’d been months since he’d seen Claud and Meg. The last time was probably at the start of Claud’s semester, before everything went to hell in a handbasket. His stupid manager didn’t care to ring up the end of the day cash drawer, do inventory, fill in the schedule correctly, cover shifts, fill out maintenance reports, fill expenditures reports-

A slow breath in and out made him stop thinking about his stupid boss, Harold Smith. The guy was too big for his britches and made his life hell. Though, starting the day off meeting the male eye candy he’d seen was pretty nice. That was something he could tell Claud and Meg, they’d have a great deal of laughter over his misfortune… or maybe his great luck? 

Claudette Morel sat at the table in front of the window, the sun beaming down at her. She stretched her arms as she sipped her cup of vanilla cappuccino. It hit the spot after her study session for her Plant Pathology class. Though she had her Plant Physiology class next, which was only a lead up from her Organic Chemistry class. She’d soon be done for intense semester. Claudette simply picked up her cup and sipped again, sighing in bliss. She’d gained a bit of weight over the last few weeks because of the lead up. There were so many things to be done, and not that Meg was much help in the department of their cleanliness.

Though Meg had been lately asking her to go on runs again, which Claud would agree that she probably needed to do. She missed spending some time with her roommate and friend besides snipping at one another. Her temper had been rather short, she knew this, it made for a tense time around her. Pale lips pressed together as she thought about how she’d make it up to Meg. _Perhaps new running shoes?_ Claud wondered to herself as she looked up and smiled when the waitress came over.

“Thanks Georgia.” Claudette said, “You’re the best.”

The elder women stood, her light wash jeans, and white short sleeve button up making her look rather casual in the area. Her curly white hair fluffed with a cute cat decorative pieces. “Ain’t a problem honey, you waitin for sumeone?” Georgia asked, her blue eyes sparkling in delight that, Claudette was sure, only the elderly could do. 

Claud paused when she felt a soft but heavy pressure press against her leg, sliding between her feet. She looked down with a smile as the tabby cat with blue eyes stared up at her, and gave a soft meow, and butted his head against her leg again. 

“He’s the sweetest thang.” Georgia replied, fishing out some cat treats from her pocket and tossing it on the ground. The responding, feverish _meow!_ Made both women laugh. “So sugah, how are exams goin?”

“Well, all considering.” Claud agreed, “Can you make an Irish Cream Latte for my friend? And probably a nice ham and cheese omelette?” 

“Dat’s no problem.” Georgia called, “Meg runnin late ‘gain?”

Claudette could only snort, “She better.” She sat back as the tabby stalked off to the next unsuspecting victim. “Meg should be coming, but I’m not sure what mood she’ll be in. She went for a run since she’s training for the 5K Boston Marathon coming up.” Claudette eyed Georgia who had finished writing down the food choice. “One of our friends had an unsuspecting moment of free time. It’s been a few months. I promised to treat, he’s rather shy and feels bad about expenses. This place would fit him well.” Claudette admitted, because Dwight was someone who had alway loved animals. 

If only, Claudette admitted to herself, because Dwight had some anxiety and stress problems. Animals were good therapy for that. It was why she immediately had decided here, plus it was close to the station so that Dwight wouldn’t have to walk all the way to work anyway. 

“Anything else ya want?”

“Blueberry muffin would be great.” Claudette admitted with a smile, “Thanks Georgia. You’re the best.”

Georgia gave a playful wink, “Don’t let the other two hear dat. I think dat’s your boy right dere.” Georgia chimed, pointing her pen at the 5’7” boy, with curly dark brown hair, and tanned complexion walking in. 

“Yeah, that’s him.” Claudette replied and waved her hand.

Dwight offered a smile and rushed over. Black eyebrows raised when she saw the slight look in Dwight’s eyes. _Something interesting happened here_ , Claudette thought when her friend pulled out his seat and plopped down. His hands quickly taking off his satchel and hanging it on his chair. “Hey!”

“Hello yourself.” Claudette replied before they leaned across the table, Claud placing a light kiss on his cheek. “You look happy. Good news?” She inquired carefully, with a soft gentleness she usually reserved for critical emotional moments. Claudette didn’t want to ruin her friend’s good mood if it was tentative. 

“No! Well yeah actually. We’re apparently going to be getting a new supervisor which is great. Harold will probably either get fired or do his job! Which means I can actually get some time off.” Dwight rambled quickly, and Claudette wondered event he was working himself up to.

“That sounds good.” Claudette replied as she sipped her cappuccino again. “He really needed to go. The only reason he didn’t get fired was because you did his job on top of yours, Dwight.” Claudette pointed out and paused when Georgia came back and placed the coffee in front of Dwight. 

“Here you go sweetie.”

“Thank you.” Dwight replied and picked it up, giving it a sniff and sighing, taking a sip. Georgia simply walked away as Claudette continued to stare at Dwight patiently. Chestnut eyes opened and stared at his friend. “Where’s Meg?”

“Running.” Claudette replied, “She’s training for the 5K boston marathon coming up.”

Dwight made a face of understanding, “She must be training pretty hard.”

“No more than usual, you know Meg.” Claud said, smiling a bit. “I got you an omelette, hope that settles you.”

Dwight grinned, “You’re the best, Claudette.” 

“Just observant.” Claudette replied, “Now, what’s got that skip in your step? Met someone cute?”

Dwight settled down and grinned at Claudette. “Sort of. My door fell off the hinges again and-”

“Dwight. Seriously?” Claudette stated, frowning. “You really need to get that fixed. I mean-”

“I know.” Dwight held up his hand, “But that’s the thing. I met this guy and-”

Claudette felt her chocolate eyes widen, “guy? What guy?” 

“This sexy gift of man.” Dwight gushed suddenly as he leaned closer to Claudette. “My door was falling off the hinges and I wasn’t sure what to do because I was trying to get my list done-”

“You and your list.” Claudette said with a smile.

Dwight only gave her a grin. “- and I was frustrated by it. Well then I heard this coughing behind me and I was mortified.” Dwight replied, his hand starting to move in an expressive way. Claudette wondered if he realized he was doing it. He had the habit of using his hands to speak when he became animated. “I couldn’t believe someone was standing behind me at that moment. He was super cute. He was clean shaven, muscular, tall, and dressed well. So sexy Claud, you’d have drooled.” Claudette smiled a little as Dwight grinned when the plates were placed down.

“Omelette with ham and cheese, and your muffin. Here you go.” Georgia replied, and Claudette thanked her again.

“Thank you.” Dwight replied, “He helped me put my door back on. Apparently he has a girlfriend though, which, no big surprise.”

“Does he?” Claud asked, “You’re sure.”

“He apparently spent the night at her place. What else was he doing there at 5 in the morning?” 

Claudette paused, which, in all types of situations was hard to disagree with. “It could just be a friend.”

Dwight simply gave her a look, “And I’m straight.”

“Well.” Claudette joked and both laughed at the statement as they started to dig into their food.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two coming in hot for you guys! and BOY is it HOT! Thanks to my friend puppy for working on this with me.

The Gift of Man, better known as David, stared out the window, his hand twirling the pen over and over as he listened to Harold, Manager of the Pizzeria talk about all the things that needed to be taken care of. He wondered why his parents, once again, put him in this position. It always was something or another to do with business and he hated it. He hated having to manage books, sitting at the desk for hours, going over the most boring of things. He hadn’t minded the construction company, which had been more fun than he thought. All the buff men, all the jokes, the comradery – hell - he had fun going to bars with the guys and getting pissed.

That was how he had met his best friend now, the girl he’d spent the night with so he could be pissed with her and rant about what his parents were doing again. The girl had tried to tag up the construction site, it wasn’t as if they had great security at the time, but boy had it been fun parkouring to get her. That had been a while for him as well. He hadn’t done that since he had been a lad. Nea had been impressed with her short black bob, and tanned skin, almond shaped eyes were as hard and cynical then as they are now. David had needed her bluntness in those days. She’d call him out on a number of things that no one else would. He hated his parents for making him give up the construction, it hadn’t  _ been good enough _ for him. After all, he was the heir to a proud company! Why couldn’t he work a desk job?

He’d done all the sports, always ended up top of his class … with the right incentive. He wouldn’t have put any work in otherwise but it wasn’t enough for his parents. He didn’t follow in their grand plan and now they’d stuck him with this ultimatum. He still felt his bruised ribs, and his cheek hurt from the bar fight he’d been in before calling Nea. The girl sure had a short fuse when you interrupted her sleep, but he’d deserved that too.

“ Mr. King I think with new staff we’d be in great shape.”

Dark grey eyes turned and stared in disdain at the man before him. He hated sniveling people who whined and complained. He met enough of them at his family's get together, Christmas Party and New Year’s Party. He could see them a mile away, and it always made him want to punch someone in the face. He hated the world his parents lived in, there were never anything real in it. Everything was either taken or lost in a blink of an eye because of a stupid mistake. David knew he’d go insane with that sort of responsibility. He was ruthless, disdainful, and reckless in that fashion, it was what made him great at overwhelming his enemies on the field and off it. It was probably why his parents wanted him in business, his instincts were keen on sensing the prey’s weakness.

He just hated the fact that was all that was in it for him. The world moved around the tactics of slaughtering your enemy, getting their first, doing every dirty trick in the book. David hadn’t minded the thought of fighting all the time… but only with his fists. He didn’t want to keep looking over his shoulder for the mysterious one - two that would come out of the dark. It wasn’t his style and it wasn’t something he’d do for family profit.

So his parents ended up making him deal with this shit hole. “Mate. I know when someone’s talkin the piss outta me.” David replied, his gruff voice deeper with his rage. He saw Harold grimace, though the wide eyes were staring at him in some fear.

“ Mr. King?”

David really wished his parents had just left him alone. He rolled up his red sweater sleeves, because it was already getting to warm in here, which was ridiculous.  _ Which idiot keeps the temperature above 75 at work? _ David remembered walking into the Pizzeria, the floors were trashed, and some tables looked disgusting. He’d only guess at the amount of gum underneath the tables. The chairs were mismatched colors. The place reminded him of an old 50s American movie dinner. The only thing he approved of was the stupid pizza oven. Hell he swore the place practically smelled like piss. What were his parents thinking?

“ I’ve talked with the other employees. I may not work or like the food industry, but I know enough about people and how barmy a manager has to be for things to be this bad.” David replied in his irritation, could see Harold flushing red at the statement. “You need ta tell me why I should even keep you around, because I have enough on my plate without some shirty arse in my way.”

Harold stared at him, unsure of how this was even going to work out. David was sure Harold was figuring out which way to take the next best road. He, David King, honestly hadn’t cared how this place was running, but he hated being lied to.

“ I think…” Harold began carefully, and David only cocked an eyebrow at him, The challenge presented.

Harold took a breath, “I think. That you need me here still, because you won’t know what you’re doing, sir. As you’ve just said. You don’t know this business, I do. I’ve been manager here for the last 5 years and-”

“ And it’s been snookered.”

Harold frowned, and David realized once again, how much he hated the Americans by having to explain the King’s English. Not that he was going too for this arse. “Sir.”

David wondered how many times he would say  _ sir _ . Eyes still focused on the very indecisive man, made David wish for a beer. “You need me to help you with the paperwork. You don’t know the contacts for the business, and this location. Let me prove myself.”

David just stared boredly at the man, his father had always told him that he had to set an example for people or else they’d walk over him. If there was one thing David didn’t allow, it was other people thinking he could be used. He didn’t want people to even consider that David King was weak. Still, David also knew he could probably string the game along some. It wasn’t as if he gave a flying arse about what this place was doing as long as it made money. That was the deal after all, he had to turn this into a successful business. The difference, and David would use it against his parents, was how successful.

He could do the bare minimum, make sure Harold was traumatized by his job, and things should get back into shape. “Mate, you think you can turn this shit hole into something better. After 5 years of you pissin’ away your responsibilities? Do I look daft?”

“ No sir.” Harold replied, “But I also think that with your backing, we won’t be struggling anymore.”

David stared at Harold who was starting to look rather uncomfortable.  _ I still got it _ . David mentally smirked, “You’ve got 6 months.” David waved a hand, and saw Harold stare hard at him, as if he was surprised. This man would play a poor hand at poker.

Dwight took off his hoodie, and wrapped it around his waist. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He’d seen Marge, the cashier and part time server standing at the front of the store looking a mix of sorrow and frustrated. “Marge?” Dwight asked softly. The soft blue-eyed blonde turned and stared at him. Her hands on her tiny waist.

The blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face flushed red, and the regular work uniform: black jeans and the red pizza shirt. The girl had her red baseball hat on, and while Dwight thought it reminded him a little too much of a baseball fan, he wasn’t going to say anything to the hot-tempered blonde. “I can’t believe him!”

“ Believe who?” Dwight questioned carefully, unsure of the situation. “Is it King?”

“ No!” Marge replied, stomping her black sneakers. “Smith!”

Dwight could feel the drop in the pit of his stomach. “You mean he’s still here?”

“ Ugh!” Marge replied, throwing her hands up. The girl had an overly well-endowed chest, which was why, Dwight was positive, Marge was still employed. It wasn’t as if Dwight was friends with Marge. She always left early, got the easier shifts, and free passes on the weekend. She wasn’t timely or reliable. Dwight always had to pick up the extra slack anyway. Though he supposed it was because he cared enough about the job, had done so much that he couldn’t be resentful of Marge. “Harold’s still here and he’s threatening everyone if we don’t lie to King! Can you believe him?” Marge spun and stared at Dwight, her blue eyes exposed how frustrated she was. “We’ve all already spoken to King! We already know-”

“ I haven’t?” Dwight replied carefully and Marge immediately perked up. Dwight had the image of a puppy’s ears suddenly twitching and turning at the sound of food.

Blue eyes gleamed, “You need to tell King that Harold’s threatening the staff. He’ll-”

Dwight frowned, “What? He gave Harold permission to run this sinking ship? As much as you want to try and get Harold out of here, it isn’t going to change the fact he probably isn't leaving and it’ll be us.” Dwight pointed out firmly. “You didn’t even file the complaint when he harassed you.” Dwight told her, “So it’s hard enough with him being able to do all of this.” Dwight waved his hand, his lips pressed into a frown.

“ Dwight! Please?” Marge replied, hands clasped together in prayer at him. “We can’t let him stay.”

“ King apparently knows how much of an ass Harold is.” Dwight pointed out, “Otherwise Harold wouldn't have said anything to you guys.”

Marge frowned, “But…”

“ Marge.” Dwight grabbed her hand gently to soothe her, “This will probably get better soon. Harold can’t keep up his act. You know that.” He told her, smiling. “We do all the work anyway, so it’s only a matter of time. I’ll just try and convince King to come by more often.” Dwight told Marge, silently praying that Harold would be fired soon.

Marge gave him a pleasant smile. “Yeah!” She hugged him suddenly, “Yeah! You’re right! This won’t last long at all!”

Dwight silently hoped it would all be over soon. He could already feel his head pounding with all the work he’d be doing for how little his pay was. Marge pulled back and turned, walking away. Dwight just scratched his head and turned towards the door before wincing when he saw another blue pair of eyes narrowing at him through the glass door of the Pizzeria. This day had started out decently too.

“ Dwight.” Harold snapped out sharply, the pudgy chin moving slightly and Dwight gave a nervous smile.

“ Sir?”

“ You’re seeing Mr. King next.” He prompted in annoyance, and Dwight nodded his head slowly.

“ Yes sir.”

“ Then you understand that if you step one toe out of line you’re going down with me.” Harold replied coldly, his hands clenched. “If you so much as tell him anything about-”

“ Sir.” Dwight carefully stated, interrupting him. He was slowly wishing he hadn’t come early. He forgot that his manager would be here still. “I will just be answering Mr. King’s questions but I’m sure that nothing will-”

“ Those stupid ingrates told that man lies!” Harold snapped, shoving the glass doors open and pushing into Dwight’s face, who cringed and moved back. “You will make sure that all the paperwork is done before you leave tonight.” Dwight mentally sighed, of course he would have this problem. He knew it was coming.  _ So much for dinner tonight… _ “You’ll make sure everything is spic and span, do you hear me?” Harold hissed at Dwight who nodded solemnly. There would be the rest of his night too. It wasn’t like anyone was going to help him tonight. “If I come back and nothing’s changed, it will be your head!”

“ Yes Sir.” Dwight muttered quietly, looking down at his feet. He could feel the joy already leaving him. He couldn’t believe he was going to be spending the rest of the day here at the stupid store trying to fix what was wrong. He knew exactly what Harold was talking about, and it wasn’t as if Dwight hadn’t told him about the problems before hand and asked for help or new protocols to fix the issues. It wasn't as if he hadn’t told the man previously that before the new owner came on board they should probably do some deep cleaning and fix some of the problems.

Dwight felt his breath hitch, Harold snorted and moved away from him. “I’ll be in my office once King leaves.” Chestnut eyes stayed on the floor and moved past Harold before he stopped at the next statement. “And you shouldn’t touch your fellow co-workers or I’ll file harassment complaint in your file. Understood?”

Dwight nodded, replying with a quiet “Yes Sir” and walking in.

It would be just his luck.

David frowned, the day had been long, awkward and irritating. He couldn’t imagine what his parents were thinking again, as per usually when it came to his life. His parents always tried to interfere in his life, the last time with trying to get him to meet a  _ suitable _ girl. David knew when he smelt a set up, he wasn’t stupid. They’d given him this stupid pizza parlor, to try and get him to  _ straighten _ out.

He’d have been fine working the construction job most of his life until he got bored at least, but no. His parents did not want that at all.  _ What would people say if they knew a King was working a labor job? _ He didn’t mind the physical demanding job, it made him feel as if he had a purpose. It was similar to when he had started to train for his rugby career. The sport had been physically demanding.

When he’d thought about being a mechanic, his parents about disowned him. A twitch of his lip made him remember that it had been more tempting to take that career path. Perhaps that was why he had thrown himself into construction for some time.

At half past seven, David got up from the office, ALT-F4 to shut down the computer and grabbed his sweater he’d tossed over the dilapidated office chair. He’d have to have someone come in and debug the system, it was completely trashed. He had no doubt Smith had looked at inappropriate things at work. The man was absolutely insufferable. The urge to simply walk out, fire the man, and go home was high. He just knew firing someone without a replacement was a bad idea, even if morale at this place was low.  _ Not that it could get any lower anyway _ , David thought.

The people were daft, half of them were useless. Some, David was positive, shouldn’t have collected their pay stubs. He knew from simply talking to them, they had done nothing around the Pizzeria. It made him wonder how the business was even above water, it should have been closed ages ago.

Grey eyes scanned the empty room as he headed towards the door without a word. He’d noticed the boy he’d seen earlier was scraping gum from underneath the table. He felt himself scowling more as he looked around. There weren’t many people in the dining area,  _ in fact _ , David realized a bit surprised, no one else was there at all.

“ Fairfield.” David mentally winced when he saw Dwight startle up and smack his head into the table. He didn’t realize Dwight would be startled. It made him wish he’d made a bit more sound.

He heard the boy hiss out a breath of air before turning and staring at him. The slight flush of his cheeks made him want to smirk in amusement. The boy scrambled up from the floor, though if David was honest with himself, being on his back gave him quite the image. Not that he’d have done anything on  _ this _ floor.

“ Sir?”

David waved a hand, “David’s fine, mate. Sir’s who you call my parents not me.”

“ Ah…” Dwight drew out carefully, shifting his view down and David mentally sighed again. There were days it didn’t pay to be so intimidating. Then again he supposed their earlier conversation hadn’t gone so swell either. He’d already been irritated with the day and hadn’t been the most friendly. “Is there something I can help you with si...er… D-David?”

David scanned the dining room again, before peering over the slight junction but couldn’t hear anyone else. “Where is the rest of the staff?”

“ Oh.” Dwight replied and paused, seemingly lost in thought. David felt a boiling temper starting to rise from him again.  _ Of course they all left, these ingrates could hardly do their job could they? _ “Some of them left, they weren’t scheduled to work today.” Dwight carefully replied from the moment of pause. “Harold’s in the bathroom for a minute.”

David had  _ half _ a mind to ask how long he’d been in there but decided against it. There was no reason for him to already call his staff a liar… even if he thought it already. “Get that lout out here.”

Dwight seemed to freeze before quickly scurrying towards the direction of the bathroom. David raised a hand and rubbed his temples, giving a slight frustrated sigh. He hadn’t meant to sound so demanding. He could already hear Nea in his head telling him,  _ “If you don’t keep your temper in check you’ll never find any broad _ .”

It only took a few minutes, he could hear a slight growling “What now?!” from the bathroom. Perhaps David shouldn’t have taken some enjoyment in annoying the man who was absolutely useless.

Brown eyes narrowed when the chubby male came out in a hurry, wobbling towards him, his hands clasped in front of his chest. “What can I do for you, Mr. King?”

“ The store won’t open tomorrow until noon.” David told him sharply, and could see the wave of red starts to creep up Smith’s neck and into his cheek. He wondered if the man turned puce if he was agitated enough. “I’ve got some people coming in to repair a few things.” David responded, a vague explanation. “Do not hinder them.”

“ Of course, Mr. King.” Harold replied, his voice sickly sweet which made David flex his hand carefully. The urge to suddenly swing stronger than anticipated. “Where is the other staff members working today?”

“ Ah.” Harold replied, his eyes turning left and right, “They must be on a smoke break.” He decided quickly, “Or in the back, as you know the location may not be very big but we have big machinery.”

“ I haven’t heard anything but this one.” David inclined his head to let them both know it was Dwight they were talking about. The curly chestnut brown hair man looked nervous about the sudden attention he was getting.

“ My office tends to be better insulated. Also there aren’t many dishes that needed to be washed. They are probably simply restocking-”

“ You don’t even have the correct supplies.” David drew out coolly, “Who was supposed to work today?”

Harold flushed again and managed with a bit of bumbling give the name of the few workers that were supposed to be working at the moment, scheduled. “I did tell Marge Thompson that she could leave early. She had a doctor’s appoint today and-”

David didn’t say anything, instead ignoring the man in favor of seeing the boy look elsewhere.  _ He’s lying again I see. _ It was always bad when employees wouldn’t even lie in favor of the boss they’d been working with. He’d marked the others off, they wouldn’t be getting paid for this day clearly. He mentally sighed, he had more work to deal with this bloody place as it was. All he wanted to do was have a nice cold beer, chill at the bar with Old Man Bill, and just get this bloody day over.

David said nothing, narrowing his eyes at the man. “6 months.” Swinging around, he slammed through the doors of the Pizzeria. All he bloody wanted was a cold beer to drown out this headache he was getting, because he was not going to enjoy having to work with someone he rather hated.

His breath stuttered as his eyes widen in the dim room. His body dropped a bit with sweat. He lowered himself back onto the bed. He could feel his blood pumping, his heart thumping in his chest. The last time he could recall reacting this strongly was probably when he was a lad, so much younger and less experienced now. He had the drive then too, and reputation that had allowed him to do and say things whenever he wanted. It built up his confidence, and his bed wasn’t empty for long then.

He could hardly recall when someone had last spent the night in his bed. He could barely remember the faces of the one-night stands. Some women, some men, it didn’t honestly matter as long as he got what he wanted. Though the last few beers were probably a little too much for him at any rate. He had a great deal more fun coaxing the male he found at the bar to come home with him.

A smug smirk tucked a bit at his lip. That had been fun. He had sobered up some while plying his new conquest with some more alcohol. They didn’t call it liquid courage for no reason. He had enjoyed seeing the man in front of him blossom. Something he had hoped would happen with the  _ other _ one.

It had been far too ease. It had been a slight disappointment to him that the game ended so quickly. It had only taken him two hours or so to have convinced the man to come home, to get into his bed and to let him do all the things he wanted. That had been a letdown, but hearing this one moan had drawn him into his fantasies of  _ another _ one he wanted to conquer.

This one,  _ Victor? Davis? Mari- no that’s Jane. Jeff? No, Charlie _ , David finally remembered as he stared at the slowly falling back. Charlie had been thin, a runner’s body mostly. David hadn’t quite liked the feel of him, but he was close enough to who he had wanted at the time. He’d dressed in those brown jeans, and a blue polo that David had not minded too badly. The boy had fidgeted, moving about left and right. David was sure this wasn’t a place he had frequented before. He was almost sure it was for a dare or something.

Bill had almost kicked the poor lad out of the bar. David had come to the rescue… or stole the boy. He remembered Bill grumbling about that last. Still, David eyed the man in his bed with a precarious amusement.

David had enjoyed touching the man, coaxing him to be a bit bolder. A hand on his shoulder, his arm, sliding closer. It was similar with women honestly, a few compliments, some gentle touches and they were putty in his hand. The boy was like a puppy following him. He found it funny when he’d touched Charlie’s shoulder. How he had jumped, and flushed pink, stuttered but laughed. Charlie had even slipped his hand over his own, and that had been the green go button.

David had easily invited the boy to his place and taking him out of the bar was easy. Bill had stopped them for a minute to ask if Charlie knew what he was doing. David could have told Bill he had no idea. The poor kid was just along for the ride on his charm, but Charlie had simply said it was fine and he wasn’t  _ that _ drunk. The bloody consent door was clear.

The walk had been short, his bike parked under a parking lot light, though the bar was never fully crowded. The regulars had already filed in. He remembered taking the boy to his bike, and pushed him against it. The startled and nervous look made a part of him chuckle in amusement. He’d been a fun one to play with that night. He’d stepped forward, pushing himself between Charlie’s legs and grasping the back of his head to pull him closer. Though his movements were smooth he’d been careful to not frighten him. A scared partner wasn’t much fun.

Charlie had leaned into him, his hands reaching out to grasp his hip and around his shoulder. David only leaned down and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He had nipped his ear, his tongue smoothly going over the shell as he started to drag his kissed down his neck. The assertive tug to coax Charlie’s head to move back and expose his neck easy. David simply moved down, nipping and kissing it, dragging his tongue over before claiming the soft panting lips.  _ Rather sexy lips _ , David thought now. Charlie had a few things going for him. David remembered the taste of coffee stout on his lips, his tongue claiming the territory easily as Charlie surrender.

That had been a bit of a disappointment. The boy had given himself rather quickly, and he knew that while the boy had had a few drinks, there was not enough for him to be so pliant. Then again if he was this innocent, David supposed he couldn’t complain too much. The assertiveness would have been a great deal more fun if he had had a chance to wrestle the boy down into cuffs or ropes. That probably would have possibly made for a repeat performance later on with Charlie.

Still the night was young, and David knew better than to count his chickens before they hatched. Charlie here could surprise him after he got comfortable. David had a few tricks that he was sure would bring out the inner slut of anyone. David had, after all, learned from his large list of conquest.

So it wasn’t without much preamble that David broke the kiss, his teeth rolling Charlie’s lower lip into his mouth before releasing it. He stepped back, letting the cool air rush between them and saw Charlie shudder. His opal eyes devoured the man for a few seconds. Charlie looked thoroughly snogged, and he noticed the slight bulge starting to form within the boy’s trousers. David simply let his eyes roll back up the body into Charlie’s own glazed eyes. He had simply instructed the boy to get on after him and hold tight on their trek home. David hadn’t minded at all feeling the boy’s cock pressed against his back, it only gave him an incentive to see how much he could push the limit of his bike.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he eyed the boy’s body. He had wanted to forget his subordinate now, which was why the night of debauchery with Charlie. His hand flexed as he ran his calloused fingers over a few of the small red marks that he had caused. He had used a bit of temperature play this time, it had been a while since he’d done something like this. He had enjoyed tying up Charlie and running the ice cube over his neck, arms, chest, nipples, thighs and cock. He had found himself enjoying seeing Charlie try and squirm against the cold.

There was a piece of him that enjoyed watching a man struggle, the fact that he could make someone maneuver the way he wanted. When he had taken to playing with some of the flames, over Charlie. The slight terror was interesting but when he proved he wasn’t going to burn the boy, it was clear that he’d enjoyed the experience. Charlie had screamed his name when he’d pounded into the lad. David felt his cock twitch in the reminder that he was hard again.

It was slightly frustrating that his endeavor to forget Fairfield had failed miserably. He knew that he had selected Charlie based on their resemblance. The coarse black hair, they shared similar clothes, and the skin tone was similar enough. His behavior had appealed a bit to David in that it was similar to the nervous ticks that he’d noticed in Fairfield. Still, that had not alleviated anything in the dream he had just experienced. The simple fact that Fairfield would have responded differently, would have probably been a good slut in bed behind that anxious behavior.

He knew from experience as he remembered Feng talking to him about her own ticks. That she had needed a Dom to help her over her stress during her competitive seasons. David had laughed at that, but it was coming back to bite him when he took on a few people that he knew.

Still he had this young man in his bed, he could probably make sure of it before Charlie left for the day. His eyes drifted over the body before he threw off the sheet and moved, straddling the smaller boy. He heard the gentle groan and chuckled to himself. David leaned down, bracing his hands on either side of Charlie’s head as he let his breath tickle the back of his neck. His mouth moved and feasted gently on the neck, teasing the skin that he’d played with that night.

The gentle groan, and shifted as David pressed his pelvis into Charlie’s arse. He could see the shuddering of breath. David leaned down, “Morning” He replied huskily, he shifted onto his right hand, his other hand tracing the contour of the body he’d explored the last night. He’d fulfilled the boy’s fantasy, had watched the boy give himself into ecstasy.

“ Oh god”

David chuckled, “Not here, mate.” David ground his cock into the plump arse and heard his groan. “But I’m sure he’ll take a message.” David moved his arm down to the boy’s hip as he leaned back to rest himself comfortably over his thighs. “But I’m sure you could call my name, mate.”

“ I-you-what.” Charlie managed as his hand clawed into the Egyptian cotton baby blue sheets. “How can you still? - ugh.” Charlie groaned as David simply reached over him, pressing some of his weight onto the boy who needily groaned at the pressure. “David please I-”

“ You?” David replied conversationally, though his tone was deeper. He had grasped the lube that he had tossed there the other night when he had finally taken Charlie earlier. He had made the boy beg him first before he had taken him last night. “Would you like me to stop?” David pumped the lube onto his fingers as he watched the boy tremble beneath him.

“ No!”

David felt himself smile. “Then why don’t you enjoy yourself?” He told Charlie easily, before he pressed his finger into the slightly loose arsehole. He was careful, as he wasn’t trying to make this painful. He watched the boy shudder against the intrusion. David carefully slipped one finger in toward the first knuckle, out and then back in to the second. “Look at you. Taking my fingers like the slut you are, Charlie.” He commented as he repeated until he was at his third before slipping in the second finger. David enjoyed watching his partner squirm under him.

Charlie’s chest heaved from the delicious mixture of pleasurable pain. David watched as the Burnett buried his head into the pillow as David continued to stretch his arse. His body flushed against the intrusion while expert fingers guided themselves towards the spot that had surprised him the most. “Oh jesus - David I-”

David chuckled as he slipped in a third finger now. “What a nice way to start the day, don’t you think?” He withdrew his hand, grasping the used towel that he’d thrown at the edge of the bed. He picked it up, cleaning his hand before lubing up his cock. While he was well endowed, he had learned that his size only contributed to getting attention, not the actual skill behind it. He generously coated his cock, his hand wiping the precum over the reddened arsed that he’d paddled some last night as he took the boy.

That made him twitch, groaning silently before he spread the red arsed cheeks. “Do you want me cock, Charlie?”

“ Yes. Yes please David.”

David chuckled as he ground his cock against the puckered hole watching Charlie’s arm tremble. His hand clenching and unclenching as he used his hand to stroke over the body. “Is that the best you can do, Charlie? I thought you did better last night.” David commented calmly, while he carefully pressed his cock slightly into the hole, teasing only his head. He closed his eyes at the welcomed warmth finally. He reminded himself that he should restrain himself instead of feverishly pounding into the welcoming ass.

David watched Charlie as he squirmed before he was caught by surprise as the boy below him shoved himself up with his hands, trying to get onto his knees. David hissed out in pleasure when Charlie cried out in pleasure. “Yes. David please just fuck me. I can’t be teased like this again.” Charlie managed as he tried to grind his pelvis into David.

David felt his hands immediately reach around Charlie’s hips and hold tightly. He kept Charlie still as he managed to pull himself back with the head. “You’ve asked for it Charlie.” David’s voice was slightly tight before he thrusted himself harshly into the boy. Charlie’s voice came out in both surprise and pleasure as his trembling arms gave, falling chest first down onto the bed. David held onto his hips as he started to pound deep and harsh. His intention true as he heard Charlie give cries of pleasure when he found the prostate. David felt himself lean over, his stomach flexing as his own pleasure grew.

His calloused hand reached around and started to pump the hardened cock. He felt the boy jump in shock as he timed the thrust and pump of his. Charlie shuddered and he could see the boy under him shuddering. “Yes yes. Right there.”

David grunted as he continued to listen to the  _ smack-smack  _ of flesh in the empty apartment. “Fuck Charlie.”

The boy gave a pleasant sound, his arse clenching around him. “You’re so- so - mmah.”

David picked up his speed, his hand gripping hard as he would pump his fist back a little harder on the boy’s balls. He had been only slightly amused by the fact Charlie was a masochist, and he felt it- the few soft smacks against the balls with his fist pumping him and Charlie exploded. A shuddered cry echoing, muffled into the mattress as David continued to pummel the soft flesh.

He closed his eyes, imagining another black haired boy beneath him. David could remember the feel of his dream. Those brown eyes daring him, challenging him as he sprayed himself open. The feel of Fairfield fucking himself on his cock, the way the tightness and teasing of the man made David want to pursue the pleasure for longer, better.

His hands tightened around Charlie as his grunt. He could hear Fairfield telling him he wanted to cum and that was enough. David felt his eyes flash open as he spilled into the boy below him. David panted harshly, his body shuddering as he felt himself being spent inside.

David eyed the boy under him and mentally cursed. This hadn’t worked, while it had been fun it had not been what he wanted. He silently cursed remembering that Feng might have been right when she’d told him that obsessions weren’t the best but made for intense fantasies. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long writers block and exam season have come and working on my story's have been hard to do. I promise to try and get more work out after its done though! anyways hope you all enjoy and that it was worth the wait!

_ Life was good _ . Brown eyes peered over her coffee as she looked over the computer monitor. Her bright blue nails flashed in her peripherals.  _ Maybe I should paint them neon? _ _ Maybe red for some luck? It would be a nice change instead of the blue. _ She thought, extending her leg out in front of her. She kept them suspended, working out her thighs and core as she adjusted herself on the chair. Brown eyes shifted a little as she glanced across towards her closet. She could see the blue denim jacket that she needed to put on so she could go run errands sometime today. The appeal of going out today was a slightly draining thought. Her mind quickly raced towards the idea of putting it off for a few more days, she had enough food to last. Then again she was low on any decent food. Her mother would be unhappy with her if she decided to eat frozen dumplings again. She’d put on a little bit of weight since the summer-

_ Winky-Face! _

A slow blink followed her moving towards her computer, her eyes looking at the screen. It had been a while since she’d heard that tone. She’d personally selected the alert for this particular person, which caused her to squirm internally. They never truly used this method of communication unless they were  _ in need _ of one another. Feng adored the person that was on the receiving end of this line. He and she had a history, and while they both understood that history was closed it never meant they couldn’t become familiar with one another. Still, she couldn’t help but feel the pit of her stomach quiver and some flash of desire. It was just something about this particular person that made her react so intensely. She just couldn’t put a finger why. They had an intense chemistry, but it just would never be something they would continue. 

But there was still some sexual energy there between them that she did enjoy. Not that they crossed paths often enough to explore that energy. Though they might if she went to the tournament down in California. It wouldn't be that bad, now that she thought about it. The fact she might see his face and feel him made going to the tournament rather appealing. Not that she would ever tell  _ him _ that. The last thing she needed was his ego increasing.

She quickly refocused her attention back onto her computer, moving to get comfortable in her DXRacer chair that she’d recently acquired. Feng flicked a blue finger over the keys to bring up the small alert that showed her a call was coming. 

A pale muscular form was on the screen. Hair slicked back, eyes gleaming mischievously, the smug smirk on his face and the black lion tattoo flexed. Feng remembered how he’d gotten that. It was to show his pride, the strength he had and his masculinity. Feng remembered saying that if he needed a tattoo to speak for his masculinity, he was overcompensating. 

David had only flashed her his smile and told her that he’d show her what kind of lion he was.

_ And he definitely did _ . Feng thought, before sighing. She wondered what had brought David to her side of the internet world. They usually only conversed via phone calls, and that was usually to simply catch up. They rarely spoke about things that truly bothered David. Feng was sure that had more to do with keep distance between them as their break up, while some time now, still stung David. She took a bit, and decided that she’d better make a decision now. He’d made the call, so she would respond. She had better bite that bullet. 

“nǐ hǎo dear friend.” Feng muttered as she picked up her headset and activated the microphone. She adjusted the mic level, “David! I was just thinking about you!”

A deep chuckle went into her ear that made her smile and feel a shiver go down her spine. “Hopefully with good memories.” 

“The only kind.” She purred back, reclining in her seat. The video catching her slim figure reclining comfortably for a minute before she sat up. “Afterall, you owe me one. Now, you’re not calling me because you miss me or to pay me back ... unless you’ve come to surprise me.”

“You can’t just accept that I care?” David asked with false indignation which caused Feng only to smile a bit ferally. The man was always fun to play with, they had the most fun because there had been a thrill of the chase between them, even when they had been offically together. The relationship failed due to many small reasons, but their friendship did make it out alive of their intense relationship. Still that intensitiy did spark out any time they seemed to communicate, and they both realized it was in good fun. Still...

“You’re my treasure, and I tend to know when something is wrong.” Feng pointed out calmly as she leaned forward and started to click around on her monitor and brought up GOG. “What’s wrong?”

“That doesn’t translate as well in English as it does in Chinese.” David admitted, “But I’ve got a situation.”

“Mhm.” Feng stated as she browsed the online video game collection she had accumulated. Though just for some fun she wasn’t going to cover her cleavage. Instead allowing him to catch an eye full as she browsed. She had an off day, and while playing a game for a living was nice, it didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy playing on her off time. “What did you do?”

“What do you mean what did I do?”

“David, you’re a man.” 

Feng ignored the silence as she drifted her mouse over Darkest Dungeon, Ancestors, Iron Storm, Shadow Tactics.  _ Shadow Tactics might be fun _ . 

“You’re a comedian.”

“You rarely ever are.” Feng agreed, “So whose caught your eye?”

“Look. I just wanted to see how you were doing, making sure everything was okay. I know you just finished your mini tournament.”

“Thank you, and it went okay. I made 4th unfortunately, which was annoying. Scarlett is still a monster.” Feng told him calmly, “I’ll have to be better. She’s a good zerg. How are you doing?” Feng never thought she’d have heard David give such a frustrated sigh before. In her whole time knowing him, which had been several years, he’d never been frustrated at most things. 

He had a temper, he was rebellious, stubborn, and cocky but it also made him quite attractive. David King was a dangerous figure, but it made whoever was with him feel just as daring as David. It was his charisma that had started the ball in their relationship. Afterall, he had been the one to help launch her career, something she never would have truly tried for until he had persuaded her. 

So perhaps that was why Feng was slightly surprised by the rant she was hearing from him now. It was not a complaint about his parents, that it wasn’t about him being forced into another situation he refused to be in. None of the things he was discussing with her now, had anything to do about the bigger, larger picture of his life. Instead it was his sexual frustration with an employee that caused her to wonder  _ what  _ had happened to David King. He had never cared before. 

“- I don’t know why I’m stuck on this kid.” Feng kept quiet as she heard his sigh again of resignation. “You’d think I’d get over it. I’ve slept with a few kids but the last one just reminded me too much of this guy. I’m his boss. I’m not his mate, this is just rubbish.” David snapped out into the mic at her. “This business is shit, and I get the how, and why it is failing. You’d just have to look at it to see the basic problems!” Feng closed GOG as she stared at the computer. It was clear he did need her undivided attention. 

Whoever this  _ kid _ was, or symbolized, meant something far more serious to David’s future. It wasn’t like with  _ Nea _ , where David had asked her if all girls were this frustrated. It wasn’t like when he’d come back from  _ Jake’s _ or having to deal with that sleaze  _ Ace _ . He still made her skin crawl. She was more than glad David had dealt with him. This wasn’t like the few others that had been something of a fluke. 

_ This was serious _ . 

She closed her hands in front of her face, laying her chin on it as she listened. 

_ No… this definitely isn’t typical of David _ . “Why do you care?”

“What?”

Feng was careful, hearing the confused annoyance in his voice made sure she was being cautious with her words. “Why do you care that you’re his boss? In any other situation you would not have hesitated to act upon your desire.” Feng replied as she stared into the coal eyes which flickered in more annoyance. “You have never stopped yourself from having or doing anything you have ever wanted. Is there something you’re trying to avoid here?”

“Well. It's mostly because of these bloody laws in this barmy place. I’m reckless but not a daft cow, Feng. I don’t need to see her majesty’s pleasure.” 

“Sure.” Feng agreed, “But you don’t usually end up making your partner feel like shit. That’s never been your style.”

“Speaking from experience?”

Feng rolled her eyes, “Aren’t you?”

“Well, now that you mention-”

“David.” Feng replied calmly. “zhè shì yī gè zì yóu zì zai de dì fāng.” Her voice was rather bland before she plopped herself back into her chair. “David, you’re a free person. You’re in a free place.” She replied carefully, translating what she was trying to say in Chinese. “You finally have something you care about.”

“Tosh.” David waved his hand into the air, sweeping away the words with it. “Love, you know that isn’t what I’m saying.” 

Coal eyes watched the monitor relentlessly. “Isn’t it?” Feng could tell, he was agitated more so by her flippant reply. Feng was glad they had this discussion in cyberspace. He’d never physically hit her, but his temper made itself known in any discussion when it became about telling him  _ no _ . He’d have thrown something into the wall, thrown a fist into a wall, broken something. 

David glared at her, his muscles flexing in temper, but he just let out a breath, trying to calm down. Feng watched him, before giving an off handed shrug. She’d leaned back into her chair, letting herself fill it seductively. “You’re a great partner in bed, David. No one could doubt that. But don’t mix up sex and love.” Feng told him calmly, her voice serious for the conversation. “You’re an amazing friend, I would know.” She told him, “I think we made an amazing couple when we were one. But we just weren’t what either of us needed.” Feng clarified. “But you wanted to hold on because you thought it could be, remember? The same thing happened when you were with Jeffery.” 

David rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Jeffery. Bloody prick that one.” 

“Mmmm,” Feng agreed, “And you remember how that worked out so well?”

“Put a sock in it, Feng.”

“Now now,” Feng batted her eyes at him playfully, “No need to be mean. You know I hate conflict.” 

David snorted, closing his eyes at that. “No, you just love being violent.”

Feng only gave him one of her smiles that brought his own smile to his face. The truth was they’d worked well when they were physical. When David wanted to get angry and harsh, Feng simply diverted that energy into bed. Which was what she was doing now, and they both knew it. It was the reason they worked for as long as they had.

“Smarmy one, ain’t ya?”

“And what does that have to mean?”

David only gave her a cocky smile, “Maybe I’d tell you if you’re a good girl.” 

Feng felt herself flush slightly; under that intense stare she could feel herself get slightly flustered. She hated it when he did that.  _ It’s always you, David. _ “Oh? And what if I’m a bad girl? Going to punish me? Just like you want with that little boy?”

David’s cocky smirk slipped, almost going into a predatory glance. She felt herself fill with a bit of appreciation when he had changed his appearance. “The things I want to do to him, Feng. Would make everything we’ve done pale.”

Feng pouted, “Oh? Do you think he’s going to be that good? That wild?” David looked at her, and Feng felt her mind racing, much like in the game of StarCraft when she saw her way to winning. David needed a release, and this was  _ also _ why he was here talking with her. The two of them did work well for that reason. When she needed her itch scratched, David never told her no either. 

“Feng.” David called in warning, and she only smiled ferally as she moved her hands.

Feng chuckled a little, her eyes glowing in mischievousness. David looked wary of her now, and that was better than she could have hoped for. “Do you think about him under you?” Feng questioned as she drifted her hands over her stomach and up towards her chest. She saw David following her hands. They hadn’t done this in a while… but this was something a little different. “Do you think about what his skin will feel like, David?” she purred and watched him through half narrowed eyes. Feng was going to edge on that imagination and creativity. David didn’t want a woman tonight but a boy he had only laid eyes on. “Is that what you need, David? To know what it would feel like? Do you feel guilty thinking of him like that while talking to me?” Feng replied softly, her tone shifting to its seductive purr. She let out a slow breath when she felt his gaze sharpen on her. Saw him lean back into his chair, groaning a little.

“Yer a grockel, Feng.” David managed; his voice tight. 

Feng only hummed as she shifted, arching a bit. “Can you imagine, David?” She questioned softly. “Would you take him over the desk? Just lay him out and fuck him? Or is he a virgin boy in your head like I was?” She asked, her voice begging for his response. Feng remembered what it was like taunt and tease David from across the web. When they had been together, when all they had was a phone or vid cam. “Is that what you want? To be his first? His only? Ruin him for everyone else?”

“Feng- bloody hell.” She saw his eyes close at the thought and she only hummed in pleasure, letting him know exactly what she would do if he was next to her. “He’s- it isn’t a kid. He’s-”

“Tight? Hot? Wanting?” Feng urged him, puncturing her words with breathlessness. “Is he going to beg you David? Ask you to take him? To stop teasing him?” Feng asked, her hands drifting down her clothes. Feng did absolutely adore twisting and turning David into a feral beast in bed. She could feel herself getting aroused, her skin heating up at her own words. 

It wasn’t as if she did  _ cared  _ that it wasn’t about her. Feng enjoyed when her partner was aroused, and if he was interested in someone else… well. She didn’t mind helping her dear old Lion get into it. 

“David please.” Feng whispered out, her voice deepening in a bit of need. “I need you.” She called into the mic, her eyes watching as David leaned his head back into the chair.

“Fuck.”

Feng only smiled ferally,  _ I have you now little lion _ . “He just walks into the back office, covered in some sweat. He works too hard, isn’t that right David?” She questioned, seeing the way his gruff form shifted in the chair. “You can see him, and he trembles because he can feel your intensity, your desire. You’ve already caught him; you know that don’t you?” Feng questioned as she leaned forward. “He’s walking towards his little death. The game quite over if he doesn’t pull away. You can see it in his face, the flush cheeks, wide eyes.” She punctuated that with a soft hitch of her breath, the slight quickening of her voice. “He walks over to you, shyly, asking if you’re alright since you’re staring so hard. You can see his eyes flickering all around, a nervous tick. Is there anything  _ he _ can do for you?”

“When did you get so good at this?”

Feng only made a soft popping sound as she grinned, “Do you see him, David? Standing there? That uniform you find hideous and want to tear to shred? Wouldn’t it be  _ fun _ and sexy? Pushing him against that door he’s just closed. Feeling his lips against your own.” She called, whispering it into the air. She picked up her coffee, cold now, but still sipped. “Can you imagine what his mouth will feel like around your cock?” Feng asked, “Push him down after snogging him senseless. Make him lose his mind, make him bend to your will. You know you can, you know you will.” Feng teased, knowing her ex well as he grunted, and she could hear the zipper and only laughed internally.

“He’s looking up at you, curious, excited and afraid. Remember what that was like David?” Feng purred, she did. “Has he ever sucked a cock? Are you going to ask? Will you? Or do you just start unzipping, pulling your cock out into your hand?”

“Ask.” David managed out, his voice tight. “I’d ask him.”

Feng only raised an eyebrow slightly as David closed his eyes.  _ Interesting. _ Feng thought, David was a considerate partner but did not always give in when he was into something. Even when it was fantasy.  _ So, you need his consent, do you _ ? “Ask him.” 

“Have you ever taken a cock, Dwight?”

_ Dwight is it? _ Feng wondered, “I- I not exactly.” Feng responded, watching him, “I like it… I just never… you know with-”

“I’d move my cock up to your mouth. It’s fine, it’d be alright.” David responded, “We’d go slow.”

_ Now isn’t this something _ . Feng shifted in her seat as she watched her friend. “He’d take it in his mouth, eager and pleased. Staring up at you innocently, flushed red. Can you see it David? That mouth around your cock. I bet he likes it. He’d devour it wouldn’t he? He might even be a little cock slut for you.” Feng replied, adding the dirty with the imagination. Fueling it more as she heard his breath hitch. She could see his arm bulge with the motion, his arm jerking in a relief of pleasure. 

“Can you feel it, how hot his mouth is? How eager. His tongue exploring your shaft. You’re gentle with him. He knows he can take his time.” Feng whispered faintly. “But he doesn’t want you to be gentle, he takes your hand and pressed it against his head, letting you gain the leverage.”

Feng could already hear the cursing and watched in proud pleasure as she leaned back against the chair as she heard him finish. She looked down at her nails and decided that yes, she’d paint her nails red. She didn’t say anything to him, only allowing him to catch his breath as she sipped her cup of coffee again.

“Fuck Feng. You bloody bitch.”

Feng only chuckled, “I’m surprised at you, David. I didn’t even get to imagine what sex would be like. You blew your load before even fucking him. Such embarrassment.” She teased, and heard David chuckle a bit.

“You think so?”

Feng hummed her answer, “But of course. You used to last longer.”

“And what about you, hm? I bet you’re a puddle.”

“Awe, little Lion. We don’t have time to play.” Feng replied, her heart leaping when she heard the dangerous edge to his voice. The one that used to remind her that coming home to him would have been a  _ blast _ . Though she understood this might have one push too far for him. 

“Running, little girl?”

Feng stuck out her tongue at him, hiding her blush as she got up. “I, unfortunately, have a life David. I have errands to run. It’s one of the few days off I have thanks. Besides it’s only afternoon here. You haven’t even slept I’m sure.”

David eyed her carefully. “I’m not taking the piss outta ya, Feng.” 

She softened a bit. “No, you’d just return the favor.”

“I never just  _ take _ , you know that.”

Feng couldn’t help herself, “You’ll have to remind me.” She teased before letting out a soft sigh. “David, do us all a favor, okay?” She looked at him, “If you care about Dwight, and it looks like you honestly do. Try with him. Get to know him and don’t be an ass. His job sounds like it sucks, and it seems like he doesn’t have a lot of help.”

Coal eyes stared at her blankly, before he nodded his head. Feng felt something settle in her.  _ Good. You need this, David. _ “Try and behave yourself.” She winked, “and I’m around if you want to chat.”

She disconnected from him at his hearty laugh. Her hands clenched as she groaned. “Damn that man.” She glared at the monitor. “Now what am I supposed to do?” She grabbed her phone and trotted off towards the bed. She’d get him back for teasing her. 

Dwight groaned as he got up. It had only been a few months of the new owner. King was a madman, and he hated the fact that while his Gift to Man was sexy, he was not around often. He rarely saw him either. The few times he had, it had been at a glimpse or interrupting something he’d been doing. He couldn’t quite pin down the mood he was in.

His Gift of Man seemed to be a bit fluid in his moods. The few times they’d crossed paths, the  _ stare _ he had gotten had made his heart pump. Though he’d been polite, quiet and professional… Dwight alway felt like he was missing something. Just last week he’d come by and commented that he was  _ working too hard _ . Dwight felt a bit of heat flush over his face. It had been the tone that had made him fluster about, fretting about what to say next. It didn’t lead to anything but him stuttering anyway.  _ I’m such an idiot anyway. I can’t even speak around him without making a fool of myself. _

Still, when The Gift of Man didn’t really speak to him, the help was appreciated around the place. The Gift of Man would help restock and do more of the heavy lifting. He sucked at cleaning, Dwight could tell that, but any help was better than nothing. As most of his co-workers lacked the initative to do their job around here. He wondered, for the 100th time that night, why he was even here trying to deal with this job so much. He should have quit and gone somewhere else.

Dwight braced himself on his hands and knees again, looking around for the screw he had dropped only a second ago.  _ It rolled around here somewhere _ . 

His chocolate brown eyes shifted under the fridges as he searched. Thankfully he’d cleaned it earlier in the day so it wouldn’t be so disgusting to be this close to the floor. 

He’d been talking with his aunt more in the last week. She’d given him a call; he was surprised to hear from his Aunt Ada. Then again, she was sending him some more money. His aunt had been in a fit to be tied since he was at the same apartment complex. That made Dwight smile a little before he paused when he heard that annoying giggle.  _ Marge _ . He mentally winced when he thought of why she’d be headed this way. It meant that Harold and Marge had finally decided to consummate their …  _ thing _ . 

“Thank you! I appreciate it! I promise I won’t let you down! 

Dwight closed his eyes as he counted back from 10. He could hear Marge’s footsteps disappear from the manager's office, then the kitchen and towards the door. He heard the soft  _ cling _ of the door opening and closing, the announcement to anyone on duty that the door had been used. 

He mentally scowled as he found his screw and pulled back.

A deep chuckle made him jerk upright, and he managed to stumble hitting his head on the edge of the counter as he got up quickly. A hand reached out to steady him from falling _ face first _ onto the ground. “Ah… sorry sir.” Dwight quickly stated, already knowing the blue eyes would be filled with dis… dain? 

“Do you usually fall into a man’s arms, Fairfield?” The Gift of Man replied to him, his grey eyes gleaming in amused curiosity. It took Dwight a few minutes before he quickly pulled himself away, flushing as he apologized again. The warmth of his hand seeped into his skin. It made Dwight wonder if he was warm all over.

_ Why is it always him _ ? Dwight thought in misery. He couldn’t understand why it was that this one man always found him in the worst of situations. There was never a pause that he didn’t find David King, in his space helping him in some fashion. He mentally cringed as he wondered what kind of impression he was giving. 

“No! No, you just find me in the worst compromised positions and- I ah…” Dwight stopped speaking as he realized what he was saying. The raised eyebrow on The Gift of Man’s face made him flush. The  _ Continue _ expression clearly beckoned him to keep going in his grave. 

“Bugger.” David replied, watching him, “Apparently I’ve finally sussed you out.”

“What?” Dwight blinked, staring at him. “What no. I’m not- nothing goes on - I mean it isn’t - No one would do that with me here! Have you seen the kitchen?” Dwight called out, his hand flailing around. “It’s a dirty mess no matter how I clean it and honestly this floor would never be where anyone wants to try and bang anyone!” Dwight frantically replied, trying to remind himself that he was in no way ever going to relieve this moment again.  _ Why is it always him that I have a blabber mouth? _ “I mean… I…” 

David chuckled at him, Dwight quickly looked away and shoved the screw back into his pocket. “Bugger that.” David responded to his fanatical word vomit. “You’re a fine bloke and you shouldn’t be here alone.” Dwight turned around and stared at him in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” Dwight just stared at him in confusion. “I always close.”

The expression on the Gift of God’s face made him ever so curious about what he’d just said to make the man look that dangerous. “Bugger.” 

“Um… did I say something wrong?” 

“No.” David snapped out, his tone having a harder edge. “No mate, I knew that arse hadn’t taken it well.” The hands tensed into fist which made Dwight painfully aware that the muscular body before him was  _ not _ someone he wanted mad at himself. “Well you’ll be chuffed. Get outta here, mate.” 

Dwight stared, frowning. “What?” 

“Leave.” David’s friendly voice was losing that welcoming or amusing tone. “Don’t come in tomorrow.” 

“But my pay-”

“It’s covered. I’m sure you’ve been working every day this week.”

“Well… yes. I mean.” Dwight replied, “I was scheduled.”

“No, you weren’t...” David replied, the British accent thickening a bit. “Take your two days and go home, Fairfield, unless you want to work?” David replied sharply and Dwight stood up, looking around. He saw the muscles twitch a little and the way his firm mouth had suddenly pressed together to stop himself from saying something.  _ Did I seriously miss something again? _

“Um… look I’ll just finish replacing this screw and put away my stuff.” 

Coal eyes narrowed at him, his heart rate beat. “Bloody buggering- pardon.” David replied, his voice straining, he turned and headed out of the kitchen. 

Dwight mentally groaned as he quietly bashed his head against the countertop. He did not mean to start a horrible discussion with The Gift of Man like this! He hadn’t even meant for this to get out of hand like it was! He knew Harold had probably over scheduled him, but that wasn’t any different than usual. Of course, he figured that it was probably not okay to keep it up. He knew that it was perhaps more to do with laws, but he honestly didn’t…  _ Now who's lying? _

Dwight mentally sighed and put his body back to task. He found the screw, he would reattach it to the machine, grab all the rags, finish wiping down and get out of here. He’d clock out in the back where the time clock was. At least that was digitized, not that Harold didn’t screw with the time clock itself.  _ Still, it isn’t too bad _ . At least some things were changing. 

Harold couldn’t give away free food anymore, and he definitely couldn’t close up early as David’s cameras were installed. Dwight was positive it had him seething since Harold didn’t get access to those cameras at all. So, the money missing from the till was going to be noticed. Money was money and counting it up with all the receipts meant something was going to match. Dwight at least had learned that much. How Harold balanced the books, Dwight wasn’t sure, but he knew that enough Money going missing was going to cause enough problems for anyone owning the business.

Dwight would bet that King did not like losing money. His whole family business worked to make money, there was no way that any David was without that accounting sense. He remembered Claudette mentioning that the Kings were quite ruthless on that front. He remembered Claudette sending him some snippets about David in his younger years. He’d been one hell of an athlete, and always on top of his class. The scholarships that rolled in for his football career that David declined. Dwight didn’t understand the owner of this Pizzeria. 

One second, Dwight could understand why the gossip columns would proclaim the black sheep of the family as a scoundrel, but then he had seen a kinder side. King helped him with fixing his door, and he came here to make something out of a business that was failing. Those things did not sound like a man who had no cares about the people that worked for him. 

Dwight paused as he put everything into a bucket that they would dump into the small little washer they had in the back. He paused when he turned his attention towards the time clock. A quick glance at his watch made him wince. He’d been reminiscing in his mind for the last 40 minutes. 

As he approached, he could hear King’s familiar voice and that made him pause because the voice did not sound at all  _ angry _ like it had been.  _ Did everything get figured out? _

“... I’ll see you in a little while then. … Did you bring the black leather I like, love?” Dwight felt his face flame up in embarrassment, but his heart sunk. Of  _ course,  _ King would have someone. There was no way that David would not be with someone. With the way he looked, talked, and acted the man was a rich bachelor just needing a good person to get him. 

_ So stupid… stupid stupid stupid _ . Dwight didn’t know why he even had a little hope! He barely saw him as it was, and it was a stupid crush to begin with! 

David’s deep laughter echoed into the quiet space, chipping at his heart a little more. “You always were fun to tie up. Maybe tonight I’ll bind you to the car when I pick you up, Feng. Don’t get pissed on the flight over. Be a good girl and I’ll even snog you.” 

_ Girl?! _ Dwight hated his luck. He quickly punched in his number and grabbed his jacket hustling himself out.

Bright green hair flared out in front of her vision, causing her to frown as she tucked it back. She had on her sunshades, and her favorite black tank top. Her loose green cargo pants fit her nicely. She hadn’t thought much of it as she put on her fingerless gloves. She’d eyed the banister before giving a dare devil grin. She rushed down the hall, spying the banister staircase and jumped over it. She eyed the ground like the feline she was and landed, barely grunting. She quickly spun to her feet and jogged down the street. 

David had shot her a text saying he’d be working late and hanging out with a friend.  _ As if… the lazy arse just has a good shag lined up as he always does _ . Though Nea couldn’t help but be slightly jealous. He was always going about doing something or another, always busy with his time. She was as well, but that didn’t mean she hadn’t wanted to see her best friend occasionally. It had been a few weeks since they’d last really seen each other.

The dam idiot usually alway made time to get drunk with her. It rubbed her wrong that her drinking and fighting buddy hadn’t wanted to be around her. It just felt off that he was… off doing something.  _ Oh come on Nea, you know that he’s not doing something but someone. _ Still, she had let him have his space. He’d drop by probably within the next few days to rant about his job and to grab some beer. 

She of course had dolled herself up some and was headed to meet a … friend. She hoped she would end up with someone at the very least tonight. Nea Karlsson did not play second fiddle, and she did  _ not _ mope. So, she was jogging down the crosswalk and saw a familiar pink and red pizzeria cyclist. The kid was usually coming in later. The only reason Nea knew was because she would smoke and see the boy coming back, always exhausted. Though his face seemed a hell of a lot more upset - was he crying? 

Nea felt her eyes widen only slightly as he sped towards her. “Shit.” He wasn’t even looking up at the road! Nea moved and jumped, using her speed she’d built up to grab the light pole and swing herself the opposite side into the street and back onto the sidewalk as the kid raced past her. “God dammit Kid!” Nea turned on her heels to glare at the boy’s back. Though he’d apparently heard her,  _ for all the good it’ll do him. He’s too scrawny to be a threat _ . 

He spun around on his bike. His head swirling to stare at her in shock and - she was right - tears having been in his eyes.  _ Jesus. Just stupid Jesus! Why do I see all the kids crying! _ “Watch where you’re going!” 

“Sorry! So sorry! Are you okay?!” 

Nea rolled her eyes, pushing up her shades. “Fine no thanks to you. What the hell is wrong with you? I get that we all have bad days but come on! You’re riding like the sidewalk is empty! Come on!” 

“I know! I know! I’m sorry! I didn’t think about it. I just wanted to get home and pour myself something… anything. I don’t have anything at home.”

Nea blew a piece of her hair out of her face. Her heart slightly twitched for the pathetic kid in front of her. He looked just as lost as one of those cats she always took in and helped raise. David would have made a fuss at her taking in stray humans though. He always worried one of them would hurt her,  _ as if _ , but it was nice to be thought of. 

“Look. You live in the same apartment building that I am.” Nea replied, her attention shifting as she frowned at him. “Come on. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on? I’d rather have a beer than I guess a failure of a date anyway.” Nea replied as she spun on her heel and headed back to the apartment. At least she didn’t have to go far to try and entertain another idiot. 

“uh,” The boy replied, and Nea was sincerely thinking about smacking the kid one. Nea honestly hadn’t drama, she would have preferred anything else. A good fight, a chase, hiking, something quiet, a good beer or two. She had honestly thought she’d bring home a stupid sad child.  _ What the fuck are you doing, Nea?  _

She was already taking off her jacket and grabbing her keys to head for the door. “Come on, Kid. You at least owe me a beer if you’re going to try and run over a girl.” 

“I am sorry about that!” The kid replied, rushing after her, pushing his bike as he caught up with her speed walking. 

Nea wasn’t oblivious to what had been going on. She’d taken on another beer as the brunette lay curled up on the couch. His legs tucked up close to his chest. There was something about the sight that made her heart twinge. She tipped her head back and gulped back the last few sips of the beer. Her tongue raced out to taste the last of the alcohol. Her mind was still clear to the fact that her idiot friend was the cause of some of the trouble. 

She never wanted to get involved in these types of things. David fucked around, moved around, and left people behind or stayed close. He wasn’t a person that didn’t have a way about him. Everywhere he went, it was like a vortex had opened. It brought in people close, having to go along with the waves he created. The good and the bad. Nea looked at the empty bottle again as she set it down and headed over to her window. 

The moon had come out sometime, not that you could see the stars in the city. There wasn’t much to it. The night life was all about the city lights, that was the beauty. It was what Nea loved the most about it. The cities became its own world and you didn’t need to venture out of it. Perhaps that was why she had been more hesitant on the date and decided to spend a lousy evening with the kid at her apartment context. She let out an aggravated growl when she clenched her hand. She didn’t  _ avoid _ people. 

“God dammit all to help.” Nea hissed out in frustration as she slammed her hand through her hair and threw it back. Maybe it was time for her to take out some of her frustration. She didn’t recall David getting into any bar fights, not that he’d shown his god damn face to her. So, she would have to reply. She turned her head a little again to the Kid asleep.

_ Out of all the people you could have fucked with, David. It never occurred to you that you should have kept your stupid hands from those that don’t know how to fight? _ Nea questioned in irritation… and a bit of pity. This kid didn’t know how to fight for what he wanted; he had a heart. There was never a doubt about this Kid caring any less about anyone. He was what Nea was used to seeing. A run-down place, with people oppressed, sad, and angry people living through the streets. The huddled shoulders, down tilted heads, the personal space barriers. Nea remembered seeing it all the time and why she’d scaled the walls of the city walls. All of them, broken or not, ever forbidden alleyway and sewer. Nea understood the dirtiest part of the cities, where people didn’t want to stare at the homeless, the hungry and tossed away. The low life of the city where they gathered around and begged in their own place to do what they could. Nea had thought David had understood even a small portion of that but seeing him running the business and the treatment of the Kid.

Nea understood David was missing a big wake up call. Her frustrated sigh echoed into the quiet apartment. “And of course, no one is fucking telling you, ya dumbass. Could that stupid Asian bitch not have said something to you?” Nea almost slammed her hand into the window but reminded herself that the Kid was behind her, resting.

She turned her back to the window and stared at him. He did bring it upon himself. It was fine to have a crush; it was fine to even get tormented by the simple fact that the people in the upper classes couldn’t be bothered with you. Nea wasn’t surprised in the least that the whole  _ princess _ mentality was playing here. Everyone wanted to be rescued from the dregs of society. She was not okay with the mixed signals he was giving the Kid. Nea was positive that they  _ were _ mixed signals. 

The fact David hadn’t invaded the Kid’s personal space  _ much _ showed that he had some restraint at least. Though some of the comments the Kid mentioned David tossing his way wasn’t helpful. Nea had also talked to David a few times since his ownership. There was a  _ responsibility _ , a god damn  duty that David was forgetting. He had people in his employment, people’s lives mattered. 

Nea was not about to let him get away with his action if he was simply  _ getting by _ . Fuck that. She grasped her phone, keys and opened her door. One careful glance to the boy in her home before she closed the door behind her and dialed the familiar number, she’d called dozens of times. The Kid wasn’t going to take anything of hers, and it wasn’t like she couldn't find him if he did anyway. 

She had no fucks if she interrupted David’s fuck toy time. 

She heard the ring tone for a few more seconds before the husky

“Nea?”

“Nice of you to remember us little people, Dipshit.” 

She could hear the shifting of clothes and knew he had been in bed at least. “No need to be pissy, mate.”

“Don’t make me punch your face.”

“You’d have to reach it first.” Came the immediate response.  _ At least you’re awake. _ Nea thought, which meant his brains hadn’t been scrambled by some little whore. “Is there a problem?”

“You know.” Nea responded and stopped herself mid-sentence. “We need to meet up.” 

“Aren’t you insistent?” His gruff voice responded, before a huff and she could hear him moving around wherever the hell he was. “Do you have a bloody problem with me now, Nea?”

“You know what. Yeah, I do, Dimwit. There’s some things I thought you wouldn’t do because you had some kind of human decency but clearly, I’m wrong.”

“Codswallop… don’t be daft, mate. We haven’t even talked in a few weeks. What could I have personally done to upset what little of moral-”

Nea felt the flush of heat, and rage race through her veins. “If you finish that statement David. I’ll fucking gut you like a god damn fish.” 

There was a moment of pause, Nea felt her breathing hitch. But she simply looked up and shoved the phone into her bra. She twisted her leg, jumping up a ladder quickly to reach the exposed fire escape and headed up the stairs. Her hand reached for the phone again. “If you think for a minute, I have no reason to be wrong, you wouldn’t be this defense. You are sitting at home, in your stupid luxury thinking everything is fine. I get your entitled, and I knew that being your friend. But I have never in the years I’ve known your white ass that you would  _ ever _ make someone feel like their life isn’t worth living. You get into fights, David. You will bash someone’s head in. You’d commit murder, you’d fuck your best friend. I get that and that’s fine. We all have our quirks. But I never thought you didn’t care about the people and the way they live. You’ve never been heartless before.”

“Is this about the Pizzeria? Nea I haven’t done-”

“I had that stupid kid in my house almost break my leg because he was in tears today.  _ Tears. _ ” Nea snapped out, “And the last several hours he’s been in my apartment crying his eyes out because the fucking owner of the Pizzeria is so oblivious. If you think I haven’t heard a bit around that some  _ new  _ hot shot is taking over and he’s a joke? David for fucks sake what in the hell are you thinking?” Nea snapped out as she jumped over a little lift and ended up on the roof of a building. “That Pizzeria was something your parents gave you. And I  _ get _ it. You hate the fact they are twats and are in your way. Fucking fine! But people have  _ bills to pay _ .” Nea didn’t realize how harsh her voice was or how much she’d pushed herself to get to the roof. She’d jogged a bit away. 

Her head turned as she looked at the night sky. Her blue eyes filled with a rage that had eaten at her constantly. She’d acted out after they’d moved here from Sweden. All her friends had disappeared, and she remembered that ache inside of her. Now she’d gone from the city of Miami to this place. She’d remembered the feeling of being out of control, the harassment she’d gotten from boys and people. She remembered running away from home when she turned 16, hitting the streets and making a living. It had been  _ hard _ , and devastating, but she hated being hungry more. 

“You’ve never failed at a fucking thing before, David. Unless you decided it wasn’t good enough. You made everything work for you in some way. You’ve never thrown people under the bus like this before. Even if it was some stupid parlor your parents wanted you to revamp.” Nea shouted into her phone. She didn’t care that David tried to say anything. She was not  _ done _ talking. She shifted her body back, her eyes staring straight ahead at the ledge of the building. 

Her heart was pumping, and she took off, racing towards the edge. She felt the hard ground, her legs bending to help the impact as she started to race. Sharp blue eyes finding the path to the next town and up towards a different part of the city. She preferred roof top traveling. 

“You’ve done it before. But this time you couldn’t care less?” Nea snapped out as her breathing picked up. There was something wrong about the situation she needed David to understand. “You can afford not to do shit like this, even if you don’t like relying on your parents. Trust fund baby and shit.” 

Nea twisted herself to her right, using her right arm to help her boost over the higher edge. Her momentum from the speed she’d gotten helping her over. “But the people here aren’t like that. That kid? Those people in that Pizzeria? Why don’t you grow a pair of balls and make that place work instead of sticking your dick into some pussy, David.”

She landed again, her ears picking the honking of cars. The wheels going across the pavement. She could smell the heavy density of the rain. Nea tipped her head up as she looked at the rolling clouds coming in. She hadn’t seen it. “No one else ever tells you when you’re wrong, David.” Nea managed, “But fuck if this situation isn’t wrong. You are doing the bare minimum to pass. I don’t care if you don’t like your parents. I will not accept that you’re okay making people feel like their nothing but trash and useless just because you’re pissed off about some stupid arrangement you’re in. Deal with it.”

“... Nea, is he okay?”

She felt herself snort in derision. “You seriously can’t even -” Nea about hurled her phone at the absurdity of the situation. “You care about a  _ child  _ but not about the actions you are doing to the people you can simply crush?”

“I grew up with business in my blood.” The tone was cool, harsh even. Nea knew that she’d gotten under his skin now. “If I needed to fire everyone, I could do it and still sleep. It doesn’t matter if it is right or wrong. I’m not legging it away from, here am I? You want to jump on my cock, Nea then get in line. People will always call me cold blooded but I never bloody thought-”

“Thought what?” Nea snarled viciously, “That your own ego is getting in the way of business?”

“My ego is not in the way of my bloody business! I’m not oppressive anyone and-”

“Yeah?” Nea mocked, “Really? So, you wouldn’t be looking at those cameras knowing that the idiot manager is a thief and an asshole that you have on staff? That treats that Kid you have a stupid crush on like shit?”

“And what the bloody fuck you want me ta do?” The British was coming out a little harsher now, Nea knew. Her blood was humming as she felt the winds pick up. “I need a fag dealin’ with you.” He hissed into the phone. “You can yell all you want! But it don’ matter! I’m not some ‘ero.” 

“Having a sexually harassing idiot in your employment makes you a bigger asshole than the one that is using his power to get his way.”

“What are you talking about?”

Nea turned into the storm coming her way. She easily crouched down and hid before the concrete pile as a door swung open. She moved stealthily and shifted her body towards another ledge of a building. “Nea? What the bloody fuck are you going on about? I don’t have a predator in my employment.” Nea felt her lip quirk, her ears picking up the footsteps headed her way. Instead she simply shoved her phone into her bra once more. Her hands clinging as she grabbed the ledge and hurled her body quietly over. 

She felt her feet brace against a window ledge, she shifted and braced, her hands out as she threw herself over to a metal pole standing out, she’d twisted herself up.  _ Reminds me why Catwoman and Batman can do these stupid moves in Gotham _ . Nea shifted and landed on another sill before letting her body drop and hit the alley ground. A soft grunt as she took off around the corner and into the busy street again. Her body swaying and moving into the crowd to blend in.

“You’re an idiot.” Nea responded. “Figure it out because I’m not doing it for you. I want you to get serious about handling a business. It’s not right or fair for people to be in this position.”

Nea hung up the phone, her eyes staring at it in slight amusement. She had 10% battery left. She could make it last. Though the finished phone call had lasted longer than she anticipated. 

She was 100% certain she’d get a text sometime tonight to meet up. Nea rotated her shoulders, loosening up her muscles. She needed to feel the city under her feet and hands and had to feel it in her gut.

It only took a minute, but she saw the text.

_ David 03:57am:  _

_Gym. 9:00am. You’re gonna answer me you stubborn cunt._

Nea only smirked cockily, her face twisted as she shoved it back into her pocket. She simply looked up as she heard the first clasp of thunder. Her heart was starting to slow, but her blood was pumping hot. 

The storm was coming. 


	4. Chapter Four: Intensity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has been waiting so much for this story. I wish to apologise for the long wait. The muse has escaped multiple times as I wrote along this story. I wanted this to be something of a treat and then… well… it just grew into a beast. The characters didn’t leave me alone and nothing seemed to fit right.   
> This chapter is finally done, and I hope you all at least get some enjoyment from this. Thank you again for your patience.

_ I will never drink again _ . 

Brown eyes groaned as he covered his face. He had carefully picked up after himself from Nea’s apartment. He didn’t want her to have to clean up after him. It was absolutely embarrassing having his first time with a neighbor be so…  _ Just get ahold of yourself, Dwight _ He had closed the door. Nea hadn’t been out in the living room. So he hoped she wasn’t bothered by the slight noise he made cleaning up. Her bedroom door had been closed and he hadn’t wanted to wake her up. He had a feeling she was  _ not _ as friendly in the morning as she was in the evening. He usually only saw her in the afternoon and evenings on his way home… 

He had managed to get down the stairs and head towards his door. It had finally been repaired… of course the note on the door had been from The Gift of Man. His own notice that it had been taken care of, and it shouldn’t have been left in such an insecure state for long. Dwight had never had many people take care of it. He thought the gesture was very sweet and endearing. Afterall Dwight didn’t even realize The Gift of Man would have even cared about his door. He did keep his word that he wanted to make sure that it had been fixed. Security had meant something… even if he worked for the guy now.

He had felt special by the generous gift.  _ Though he did have a friend that lived here too, so I’m not surprised he just took care of it himself… _

Dwight frowned and went towards his door. The negative thoughts hanging around him like storm clouds. He had already started the day more sluggish and gross then he had intended. He’d fallen asleep in his work clothes, had gotten far too inebriated at a stranger’s place. His emotions had been all over the place at discovering a guy he had a crush on talking to his girlfriend. What had he been thinking? He  _ knew _ that The Gift of Man couldn’t have been single! A guy like that didn't just stay single for long. 

He slipped in his key without any type of friction. He heard the soft  _ click _ and opened the door. Dwight could appreciate the nice gesture. At least The Gift of Man wasn’t a complete jerk in the face of everything. Though there were days that he wished that The Gift of Man would at least do something about their jobs. He knew that their location could succeed, it had at one point until all the favors, habits, and management changes. 

He pushed it open and paused when he saw the kitchen light on.  _ I didn’t leave the light on _ . Had someone come into his home? His Aunt wasn’t really due any time soon. She’d been in the states just a few months ago. He pressed his lips together in a frown. 

He walked towards his miniature kitchen, the small bar area had coffee made? He could see the steam rising out of the cup. “Aunt Ada?” He called out, “Meg? Claud?” He looked around, the apartment was still pretty dark. It was barely 5 in the morning when he had left Nea’s Apartment. 

Claud wouldn’t have been up yet. She enjoyed her sleep and wouldn’t have come over to start her day here _. Unless they waited up for me _ , which caused him to wince. If they had stayed up all night for him, he was going to be in for a long conversation. Meg would not have jogged halfway across the city to check on him, that was not her style. As much as Meg was like a sister, she hadn’t  _ cared _ that much to come by on a random night. She’d have texted him first and his phone had  _ no _ missed messages.

He found that odd, Claud alway sent him a message to check up on him once a day… He stared at his phone again, before he heard a deep chuckle off to his right. Brown eyes quickly shifted but froze on the unfamiliar person standing before him. The darkness of the hall obscuring any real details. There was a beanie on dark black-brown hair, the few pieces sticking out from the front. Dark brown eyes looked at him in amusement around caramel skin. The sheep denim jacket hid the cream shirt underneath. The olive green jeans looked a bit worn and dirty as if he’d been trekking through woods.

“Do I…” Dwight paused, his eyes narrowing in concentration before he blinked when he smelt the familiar maple, spruce, hickory, camp fire, smoke, and jasmine.  _ Jasmine _ . Dwight realized as he blinked.

“So you haven’t forgotten about me. That is a pleasant surprise.” The tone was a little gruffer than the last time Dwight had heard it. Almost as if the voice hadn’t been used in some time. There was something a little different about it from the Gift of Man’s voice which was husky, masculine, and held a smooth accent that made him drool. This one didn’t have that effect but it was similar. 

“How- I shouldn’t even bother to ask.” he chuckled, and the headache that was eating at him felt a bit better just seeing his oldest friend here. “I thought you were still on the Appalachian trail?”

The figure from the shadows shook his head, “No. I decided it was about time to come see how you were doing. You were depressed the last time I saw you. Though you might need a shower, you smell of alcohol.” Dwight flushed a little when he saw the face twitch slightly in distaste.

“I got drunk.”

“How unlike you. Was he delightful?”

Dwight opened his mouth and closed it, his face flushing red “What No! No it was a girl -”

A delicate eyebrow was raised, “Expanded your horizons into the female territory?”

“I! No! I mean!” Dwight felt his hands move around him, spinning almost in circles and trying to formulate words for him. He dropped his bag to the floor. “That isn’t! I mean to say that! - Why do you!- It wasn’t like that!.”

Dwight stared at the male in front of him who chuckled, raising a glass to his lips -  _ When did he have that? _ Dwight swore… but the lighting was bad so it wouldn't surprise him. “Take a shower.” He walked towards him, and Dwight flushed more as the man entered his personal space. The kitchen light now exposing all of the features that made the man before him so utterly familiar and comfortable in his place of living. There was something about the way he strived towards him that made Dwight  _ feel _ flustered but good. 

“Jake …”

Jake Park leaned over him, his frame merely matching up to his perfectly. The difference was negligible, but perhaps it was the way Jake had alway portrayed himself. There was a silent presence of confidence, humbleness, and lethality. The combination of these traits made Dwight alway feel as if they were so utterly different. It was because Jake alway felt like a leopard, solitary and wild in any space of his choosing and making. The fact Jake had the  _ power _ of choice in any and every decision alway made Dwight feel amazed with him. The fact Jake had  _ chosen _ him as a friend - 

“You’re thinking too much.” Jake replied, and Dwight took a stumbling step backwards. Hands immediately coming up to keep distance between them. He hadn’t expected Jake to suddenly approach him like this! He had gotten a bit drunk and probably smelled worse since he had come back from work and hadn’t had time to freshen up. 

“Jake!”

A soft amused smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “ _ Dwight _ .” 

“You!” Dwight lifted a finger to poke at the approaching Jake again as he stepped backwards again. “You could have called me first! I thought someone broke into the house!”

“The last time I broke in, if I recall correctly, you had an enjoyable time.” 

Dwight felt himself going hot, remembering that  _ the last time _ had been early January. He had come by to wish him happy holidays.  _ Happy Holiday greetings _ turned into something much better, which helped Dwight’s mood increase greatly. Jake was like a  _ pick me up _ . He alway knew when to come by… 

Maybe this was one of those times Dwight realized he did need Jake around more than he previously believed. “ … yeah… I guess so.”

Something flickered in Jake’s eyes, Dwight saw before it returned to his usual cool contentedness. “Jake?”

He only gave a soft sound of understanding before his finger touched his chin and lifted it up. “Stop thinking so hard. I’m here now.” Dwight felt his lips part instinctively. Unsure if it was because he wanted to respond to what Jake had said or if it was because he had expected … 

Dark eyes sparked in amusement. “Go shower first, relax.” Jake let his hand slip away just as quickly as he had grasped it and walked around Dwight. Black eyebrows knitted in confusion when he felt Jake leave his side. 

_ What? _ Dwight felt his hand drop to his side as he heard the Kitchen water turn on. Instead he started down the hall towards the bathroom.

_ I thought he was going to… I guess I do smell like alcohol and I didn’t even brush my teeth so-... Jake _ . Dwight felt himself smiling brighter. The tub had been drawn for him, and he could smell the familiar and comforting smell of white ash, pine, and huckleberries. He knew Jake had purposely done that  _ for him _ . He could see the small cheese cloth tied neatly off to the side. The water had a slight oil on top, he could see the slight glimmer that it gave off in the light, and the coloring was a bit darker - lilac even. 

A clean towel had been hung off to the side, clean and new.  _ Jake, you didn’t have to do all of this _ . Dwight felt a bit of his heart warm at the thoughtfulness. 

The water still steamed and he stripped, going towards the water. He could see the small plastic bottle, rare for Jake who tended to not carry as many things around since he stayed on foot, filled with some substance. He knew it would be some sort of homemade shampoo. 

“You didn’t need to pamper me!” Dwight called out over his shoulder as he stepped into the water. He barely settled into the water pleasantly before he heard the familiar gruff chuckle behind. 

He splashed his face with the water first, taking a moment to inhale the scent that was so easily provided to him as a gift. Dwight alway cherished these little things the most. He looked up towards the door, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. The door had been opened to the friendly male leaning against the door frame, arms crossed neatly. Brown eyes could see the denim jacket was discarded, and the cream t- shirt underneath exposing the detailed tattoo sleeves. 

Dwight let himself sink more into the tinted water. His eyes went over the two sleeves that Jake had meticulously designed. They were a mix of tribal and cultural significance, he remembered. Dwight had been the one to help find the place for Jake. He’d gotten them during his second year at university before dropping out. The two sleeves had been his signal detailing his future choice. Dwight couldn’t imagine that the choice to have the tattoos would have solidified Jake’s path to abandon civilization. 

They were based upon the creation of the world, in at least korean culture from what Dwight remembered Jake telling him. The whole work was of course in black, focused upon shading. Jake had not wanted color. Lines of clouds and water were separating each space as the stars and moon and fellow figures stood above with the creation of the world. That the god had descended and laid with a human woman, to give birth to two sons, both stars of their own power to rule the world and return to the heavens. This was before the defeat of the father against a rude king. 

Of course his other arm had the story of the god descending from heaven to form humanity on Mountain…. Teal? Beak? Taebak? Taebaeksan? Something like that. Two animals came out of the picture, both powerful, Dwight remembered, and very odd to have in combination. A Bear and Tiger asking a god to become human. The story ended with the tiger being too impatient and forsaking the promise of humanity. The Tiger was left as an animal while the bear became a woman. The two laid together and gave birth to children.

Dwight never would have thought about having a narrative as a tattoo.

“You’re thinking too much again.” Jake called back calmly, his voice smoothing out into the deep silk that was natural for Jake. Though Jake’s eyes easily slid over his body. Dwight did not shy away from the examination. 

The thought struck him that he had no reason to hide anything from Jake who had accepted him in his entirety and allowed him to just  _ be _ . Perhaps that was why Dwight knew from his very limited adventures of the same sex, Jake was the one he cared for the most and was glad their relationship never changed. 

“Dwight.” Jake replied smoothly, making Dwight blink and stare up in surprise at the man who leaned over the bathtub edge.

“When did you…?”

Jake only gave him a tantalizing, mysterious smile, “You weren’t paying attention to me.”

“That isn’t true! I was thinking about you.”

“Then clearly not about the me in front of you, but the past. Come back from those memories and stay in the present.” Jake told him firmly, before leaning over the tub, causing Dwight to recline against the cool porcelain to avoid hitting Jake’s chest. Jake’s dark brown eyes stayed focused intensely on his own eyes, before he swept down and locked hot lips against his cold ones. 

Every time they would kiss, Dwight realized, it never mattered how familiar he was with it. It alway left a burn going through him. Jake had been many of Dwight’s first, and perhaps that was why they had such an intense spark between them. 

Dwight felt the hand suddenly entangle into his hair to hold him in place. Jake’s own tongue moving into his mouth with the same aggressive and yet slow pace that dominated Jake’s personality. The sudden sweeping of tongues, the pressure against his own, the gentle but firm caress of his mouth. He could faintly taste the jasmine tea Jake had been drinking with only a slight bit of honey. It was sweet, warm, and exciting to have the contact he hadn’t had in months.

Dwight didn’t know how long they had been locking lips, his lungs burned with the need of air. It almost felt as if he had been entrapped in a slight death embrace, something only Jake had ever given him. That verge of going into the abyss before Jake’s hand pulled him away from their joint mouths. Jake had pulled back a little more as well to give them some space, and Dwight was sure, to not kiss again. 

Dwight was left panting, his vision slightly hazy. He wasn’t sure if it had to do with the warm bath, or the breathtaking kiss. Jake’s eyes were only slightly hooded but an amused smile was on his face. “Jag-eun tomato.” The foriegn and yet familiar tongue went through his ear making him flush at the recurring nickname Jake had given him. “Now... you are focused  _ here _ ... with me.” Jake responded, he pulled away from Dwight entirely, letting the cool breeze sweep past.

Dwight almost felt himself reaching out to grasp onto Jake, but he stopped himself. There was alway a reason for Jake’s decision. Whether it was to continue, stop, or stall. Another choice he was making, and Dwight wasn’t sure if it was a  _ great _ choice since he hadn’t wanted him to stop. Still… Jake had never made a decision that Dwight hadn’t honestly agreed with after thinking about it. He could admit that thoughts weren’t much in his spectrum right now.

Jake had only looked at him before chuckling quietly again, he dusted off his jeans. “We are not through, yet. Give yourself time. Relax and enjoy the moment, Dwight. We do not need to rush.” His heart twisted at the promise and yet endearment from the man who had simply kissed him. 

He wasn’t sure if it had been all the stress, discomfort, or the fact he had been drunk the night before. This feeling Jake was giving him made his heart ache in the familiar way only Jake had been able to do. 

Dwight felt something close to tears hit his eyes. “Thank you.” He spoke, his voice hoarse and tight as he closed his eyes and turned away. He didn’t want to cry in front of Jake. 

The only sound he got was a sound of acceptance. Then the door closed quietly. The silent acceptance of Jake understanding what Dwight needed left him feeling more emotions than he thought himself capable. 

The dam had finally broken inside of him, and everything he’d felt crashed and burned. He had unlocked that horrible door inside that he had thrown those feelings behind. Those horrible little emotions of jealousy, envy, pain, sorrow, love, concern and so much more had bubbled up to the surface. He let himself cry, covering his face with his hands as he soaked into the water. The familiar scents of huckleberry, white ash and pine only made his tears come faster and hotter. 

Jake peered at Dwight as he left his bedroom. He could see the relaxed shoulders that weren’t pulled up to his ears. The eyes were less bloodshot, and his skin seemed a bit brighter now. Dwight’s wet hair was combed back, though the curls made him look more sloppy. 

“Sorry for making you wait so long.” 

Jake tipped his head to the side, staring at him calmly. He only raised his cup to the man in front of him. “Are you here with me now?” 

He saw the brown eyes widen a bit, his cheeks still colored red from the heat and emotional turmoil. “I... I’m not…” Jake only hummed at him, a silent command to continue. His full attention lay on the dark haired brown eyes man. “I have work to go back too, Jake and -”

“I’ve taken care of it.” He replied smoothly and waved a hand when he saw the protest form. “If I thought that living here on your own while going to that job of yours would be helpful to your state of mind, I wouldn’t have interfered. You’re not thinking about yourself.” Jake replied smoothly. “I would have thought Claudette would have caught this by now.” His tone was smooth, calm, it held no hints of the slight annoyance broiling inside. 

The small group of friends Dwight had were his safety net and family. You couldn’t rely on the Fairfields to support their son. It disturbed him to see a family so out of harmony. Not even  _ lack of harmony _ , Jake would theorize, it was the  _ lack _ of attachment. He had given up his connection to his family because his life would not permit that. There was an understanding between his family and himself about his decision. They may not have liked his choices, there was a silent support for giving up material goods to go on his spiritual journey. 

Still he respected his mother and father and he would have given a kidney to them if needed. Dwight’s biological connections lacked a simple foundation of  _ caring _ . It didn’t surprise him in the least, with all of Dwight’s experiences that he’d turn out this way. 

Jake remembered finding Dwight in the woods in tears after a bad hazing from the basketball team. He could even ignore the fact no one had noticed him missing those few hours. Jake had only gone out there because it had been his haven. The fact Dwight had been out there for more than a day had been the point in which Jake had tuned into Dwight and taken him a bit under his wing. 

“It isn’t that bad!” Dwight snapped back, his hands forming fists though his eyes were at the floor. “Jake you don’t mean that! It isn’t bad. Claudette’s been busy and Meg is getting ready for her competition in the next few weeks! Work has just been so busy that… we have a new management company taking over and… and…”

Jake only lifted an eyebrow, one arm crossed over his chest as he brought the cup back up to his lips. He waited in silence, and while it wasn’t oppressive, it held the open invitation for Dwight to continue. Jake understood Dwight was never given the space to express his thoughts and emotions enough. Jake had learned to express them by his actions, and people had found him intense, even off putting. 

“I need the money.”

Jake sipped again, waited as he heard the start of the hyperventilation. “Do you believe I would have gotten involved without having solved that problem, jag-eun tomato?” He only smiled when the head flipped up, the wide eyes dilated. His cheeks flushed and Jake couldn’t quite stop himself from striding over, his cup being deposited on the counter at his approach. The pale hand captured his chin firmly. “Do you believe I’m incapable?” 

“No!” Dwight said quickly, a slight panic edging in before he took a quick breath to calm himself, he stepped away. Jake only followed in tandem until Dwight hit the hallway wall. “No, I don’t believe you’d do that. You wouldn’t have gotten involved… not unless you were worried.” 

“Then why do you assume my intentions were insufficient and would cause you pain?” Jake responded as he leaned down, his arms braced to encage Dwight’s head. He simply leaned in close so their eyes were level. “I am not David King.” Jake could feel a hint more of his exasperation piquing at his consciousness. Traces of annoyance having laced over his smooth honeyed voice. He could see hazelnut eyes widen at his tone. Jake knew he had to get himself under control now. There was a time and place for the emotional disturbance he felt when thinking of King. 

Jake had met King several times, as rich families with children who would and  _ should have  _ competed against one another. King used more brawn than brain, though he could surprise you on occasion. Jake was familiar with him. The rare instant the two did  _ not _ avoid or spurn one another, they got along well enough.  _ Well enough that King tried to seduce me _ . Jake held back a frown at the lingering thought. Back then, King did not deal well with rejection and had promised retribution.  _ If my assumptions are correct, then this may be a part of his ploy. _ Jake had seen the devastation King brought to those he had his fill of. 

So it did cause him concern when he had heard about King being in the city and being Dwight’s boss. 

“Sorry.” Dwight managed out softly, his body leaning away. Jake stared at him, letting himself relax. He could faintly smell the soft herbs from the bath he had taken. 

Jake shifted his gaze and caught those hazel eyes with his own. “No… I apologize. I had not meant to upset you.”

Dwight gave him a half smile which lit his face as those eyes seemed to have come back to life instead of withdrawing from the minor confrontation they were having. “I just… you never take care of my issues for me and -... and well… what was I supposed to think?”

Jake hummed in understanding before leaning down and locking his lips with the smaller male. It was time to bring him back towards the present and away from the future and past. This was the whole predicament which had brought him across the concrete forest of civilization. One needed to understand that being  _ here _ , knowing how alive you are  _ now _ was a powerful force. It had been able to bring men to their knees, to reverberate their whole world. There was a lingering appreciation for every breath, sense, touch, emotion that came with understanding  _ being alive _ . Many people hardly ever thought or understood the  _ now _ . 

“What you are supposed to be thinking about…” His lips gently pressed against slightly drier ones. His tongue moving slowly over them as the sharp intake of breath made him smile. Instead he drew his lips up Dwight’s neck, his teeth nipping sharply in contrast to his gentle strokes. Jake worked the nerve carefully as he wanted the sensation to follow his tongue up towards his ear. A slow nip and warmth over the shell of Dwight’s ear made sure his point was clear.  _ Listen _ . 

He lowered his voice for more impact “...is being here right now with me, cumming for me, asking for me, breathing -” Jake replied, his voice holding the still smooth honeyed edge as his hands moved down to grasp the smaller man’s hip. “-taking in everything in the here and now.” 

Jake felt him tremble in his hands, a quick desperate sound escaping those lips of his. It only brought his smile firmer onto his own face. He jerked Dwight’s pants, causing the body to be flushed against his own. “Jake.”

“Your mind is wandering again.” Jake replied soothingly, even while he pressed Dwight’s body firmly against the wall again. There would be no room to escape or run. Nothing but to focus  _ now _ on him. Jake slipped his hand against the chest under the soft shirt. “Everytime I come by, I have to remind you.” Jake replied conversationally, his hands wandering over the lithe body. 

He didn’t allow for Dwight to jerk away from his pinches, scratches, or gentle caresses. Jake understood inside of Dwight lay a fundamental difference in understanding what may have come with their lifestyle.

Dwight would panic, overthink, break down. There was a fear there that ate away at doing anything and kept him in place to be miserable. It reminded Jake of a rabbit trapped in a cage, waiting to be brought home and slaughtered. There was no will left in Dwight to fight off the attacker, and that was what Jake could never fathom. 

Jake would never lay down and  _ die _ because life was harsh. Circumstances be damned, he had made his place, survived with his own two hands and his brain. He wished Dwight could understand. Dwight only needed to focus on the  _ present _ to understand what was needed and go on. To continue to survive instead of… waiting for the predator to come back and kill. 

“J-Jake please!” 

“Shh…” Jake answered, refocusing on the task at hand. Jake attached his mouth firmly over the adam's apple that was quivering to breath and contain himself. “Just focus here now. We haven’t even begun enjoying our time together, Jag-eun tomato.” 

“I-I don’t know if-!” 

Jake felt Dwight’s breath catching, trembling, gasping to form the words necessary for conversation. Instead of allowing those few moments of sanity, Jake pulled the shirt off of him. The force was almost as tangible to Dwight’s struggle for whatever he was trying to grasp. Jake’s task was easy, familiar as setting up his own camp and knowing what to do for the day to live. 

His hands simply wandered again, his eyes scanning the chest where he’d left the soft red and pink marks from earlier. 

“We’re simply going to get to acquaint our bodies.” Jake told him calmly, his decision made before he latched his mouth over the dusty rose nub. He immediately felt Dwight jerk, his arms slamming down and wrapping themselves around Jake. Dwight’s hands fisted in Jake’s jacket and shirt, pulling and tugging at him, though the heated pants escaped the brown eyed man’s lips and were anything but protests now. 

“Jake! J-just wait!” The  _ tone _ was off in Jake’s ear. He had heard protests before given in the moment, but they rarely truly meant what they were saying.

His response was only a slight hum before Jake nipped and pulled back, their bodies flushed against one another. Jake halted his actions now, making their eyes meet. He could see the slight glaze had formed from pleasure, but he also noticed the excited alarm there as well from their activities. 

Jake pulled away, stepping back to watch as Dwight crumbled to the ground. 

His fingers moved and took off his jacket as he positioned it gentle over the dainty chair. “Get your breath back, Dwight.” Jake replied lightly with amusement, “You should make a decision if you wish to continue. I would hate for your protests to simply be swallowed up because I forced you.” 

Jake’s back was turned, purposely, to the smaller man on the floor. There needed to be focus on himself, his own breath was not as even as he had portrayed. He’d forgotten what it was like to be with him again. It was an underestimated intoxication Dwight could weave over him. Dwight was malleable to anything and everything given the right motivation, but that was  _ not _ the point. 

“I… Jake? You stopped.”

The response was a soft sound of agreement, Jake turned again with distance between them now. A safe distance. “Do you want this?” He could see the confusion there, and Jake also understood why. Emotional vulnerability left people unable to jump from one thought to another without doubt. Jake was not here to harm the young man or take advantage. 

“Why are you... “ Jake only cocked an eyebrow at the start of the question. It had silenced Dwight, his face flushing bright pink while he looked away. “I… you don’t usually ask.”

“I do not feel the usual need too. You are rarely in the form where your mind and body don't agree.” Jake responded, “Especially with me.” 

Dwight frowned, looking back at Jake. “I didn’t want you to stop. I just…” Jake saw the moment when some connections had been made. 

Jake had the absolute power to overcome Dwight’s rationality on a great deal of things. They both knew this, and while Jake would do anything in his power to take care of the issue  _ currently _ that did not mean it had all been accepted. Jake would not just wave his hand and let everything be as is… especially for what was about to come.

_ Especially when you are so vulnerable _ . Jake thought he had never paused in doing something he had set his mind too. Even with sex, he had rarely stopped as consent was given after all forewarning was given. It made his mind slightly twitch, but his instincts were rarely wrong. He would not move forward, his inner eye alerting him to danger ahead. The dangers, Jake assumed, had more to do with Dwight’s vulnerable mental state now.  _ This situation cannot be rushed, and only becomes enjoyable with both parties consent _ . Jake reminded himself,  _ A rule that was placed before by myself. I will not become a hypocrite now. No matter the temptation. _

Dwight had broken down in the bathroom and was now being dominated by him. He did not want to abuse the trust between them. In going with their relationship, there had to be trust before the next move, the next consenting choice. There had to be a foundation of trust and understanding between the individuals. This comprehension was usually expressed beyond words and expressions between them in their dynamic. As partners he had to  _ trust _ what was being sand and all the signs given.  _ He _ was not a mind reader and made sure his partners were alway consenting.

Dwight  _ trusted _ him to be what was necessary in the moment. Jake had upheld that understanding, just as well as the  _ human decency _ they both would treat each other with. 

The lack of judgement they shared had forged their developing relationship and their current sexual one. Any hesitation on his part could ruin their friendship. That was the understanding Jake knew would happen. 

“I’m sorry.” Dwight muttered and ran a hand through his hair. Jake watched the movement calmly, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against another wall. Dwight had tipped his head back, eyes closed to think. Though the angle only made Jake wish to seize him and start from his head down to his chest. He wanted to place hot delirious kisses and bites there. Sensations were powerful in the right hands of people. 

“I didn’t mean to ruin this.”

“You did not.” Jake replied, a soft smile on his face. “I am aware that this may harm you if not done correctly. There was no need for mistakes.” 

Dwight gulped, but had not moved his head to meet Jake’s gaze.  _ A pity _ , Jake realized as he knew what the thought was. “I didn’t really want you to stop… but I…” Again the silence between them echoed, but he was doing nothing to ease it. 

There needed to be this silence for more answers to form. “I’m just worried.” Jake felt an eyebrow raise again, this time out of curiosity. Dwight still refused to look at him, but that wasn’t anything unusual. “I feel like sometimes we might be going over things too hard or fast and…”

“Dwight.” Jake called out into the room, the lingering tension switching from desire to awkward social interactions. “Are you asking if our sexual preferences are compatible?” 

“What? No!” Dwight shouted his head snapping forward to stare at him. Those wide chocolate eyes fluctuating between so many emotions.“No! I know we match. I just… I  _ like _ you as a friend and...”

“As I, you.” 

Slightly pink lips pressed together to frown before a slight smile formed. “I don’t want this to change when we stop.”

“Has it ever?” Jake qued, his voice soothing from a distance. Dwight’s shoulders sagged as he leaned against the wall fully, his arms crossing to cover up his body. 

“I suppose not… maybe it’s just me.”  _ As it usually is _ , Jake thought to himself but said nothing. “Even though I…. I’m interested in someone else I still…”

“You are no saint, Jag-eun tomato.” Jake’s only answer he could think. “We all have needs. Even you.” 

Dwight’s tongue brushed against his lips as he looked up at Jake through his eyelashes. Jake felt a slight twitch inside of his pants, his muscles moving almost unconsciously as a reminder of what those eyes usually looked like when they were in a  _ more  _ comfortable position. “Can I change our safe word.. This way you know I’m okay.”

Jake shrugged his shoulders and dropped his arm down beside him.”If you wish.”

“Viking.” The word made Jake pause, his brows furrowing at the word. He supposed it would do, in all senses of the word. It wasn’t as if they could use the word  _ king _ now for safety. 

“You’re positive on this then? You will remember this word?” Dwight nodded his head, Jake stared for a few moments longer, waiting for the silence to settle. “Then if you are sure.” Jake replied and tipped his head. “Crawl to the bedroom, Jag-eun tomato. Stay by the foot of the bed, I have to grab something for us.” Jake did not even wait for a response, instead moving away from the young man that  _ would  _ crawl. 

The  _ meeting _ they would have, Jake realized, would have to be a rather long and patient road for the next few hours. He’d remind Dwight of what it was he needed. 

  
  
  


Dwight felt his heart beating against his chest. The slight angry tingles from the pinches and tugs Jake had given him earlier remained as he had stood on his knees by the foot of the bed. It wasn’t  _ uncommon _ for him to be on his knees, while it was degrading to some degree. Dwight did feel a bit lighter for it. 

He hated the fact he had stopped them earlier, he was sure Jake would have done something - … he shook his head.  _ Don’t think like that, Jake is going to know and it won’t end well. _ Though he felt himself trying to push away the thoughts, his butt clenched in reminder of what the night would possibly be like. 

It had been a very long time since he had such attention paid to him, and while he was awkward it rarely ever ruined anything Jake had conspired to do. Instead it almost felt like a lull, a breathing space for Dwight when he needed it, even when in session and- “What?”

Dwight suddenly saw nothing but black. He hadn’t even heard Jake come up to him. The strap of cloth that was tied securely there had his heart starting to race in a panic. “Breathe.” The confident husky voice had demanded from him. The soft baritones were cool in some ways, almost like a shock. 

“I-” A sharp but light slap had him silenced. It brought his mind reeling from the blinding panic that he was feeling from the loss of his sight. 

“Breathe.” Again was the patient command and Dwight did as he told. He let the air out of his lungs and back in. It took four deep breaths to keep himself from tearing off the blind fold. No one had moved, nothing was said as he followed through with another sharp intake of breath. His body shook almost in suppressing the feeling. 

“Again.” Dwight did so, and felt Jake standing in front of him. He could feel the soft warmth that was radiating and felt himself relaxing. Jake hadn’t left him to do something else.  _ I don’t know if I can do this _ . 

“What’s your safe word?”

“Uh… Viking?” 

“Are you asking or telling me, Jag-eun tomato?” 

“Telling.” Dwight replied quickly, and heard a chuckle above him. 

“Good. As long as you remember.” Jake responded to him, and Dwight felt his hair suddenly grasped and jerked forward. “I want you to stay very still while I finish preparing. Can you do that?”  _ Without panicking _ , Dwight heard and he nodded his head, reminding himself to  _ breathe _ because he didn’t want this to end. 

It was new and exciting, and while his heart felt like it was going to be torn from his chest, it didn’t remind him of his panic attacks or anxiety… though the situation right now was definitely pushing on his mental fortitude. 

He could hold out, Dwight told himself. _I can and will hold out_. Then he felt the warmth leave him and was reminded that without his sight he was very much out of his depths. He had somehow not even noticed his own glasses being removed before the blindfold covered his eyes. _Did I leave them in the bathroom?_ _I don’t think I did...what is Jake doing? I can hear things moving about… what is he laying out a towel or something_?

“Safe word?” The sound came from behind him towards his bed, Dwight reminded himself and that was a bit odd, but he supposed this was Jake checking on him.  _ Alway the worrier _ .

“Viking.” This time his words sounded more confident. The safe word before had been…  _ Better not think about that right now. It wouldn’t do me any good to be upset.  _

The sudden feeling of something soft and cool jerked him from his mind. It had simply traveled over his lower back and then was gone. He’d jerked forward. His hand moving to brace -

A quick cool tone shot out, “I said don’t move.”

Dwight stiffened at the tone, and shifted back, his hands going back to his sides awkwardly. His mind raced now, filled with a bit of concern as he wondered what he should do with his hands. It made him pause and jerk when he suddenly felt the same cool -  _ is that cotton?  _ \- cloth dragging over his stomach. He’d bit his tongue trying to keep himself from moving too much. 

“Stay still, Jag-eun tomato.” It was a soft tone now, kinder and Dwight knew that this was something that Jake had planned. Though he didn’t get what the point of a blindfold was and then suddenly some sort of cloth touched him. It wasn’t as if it hurt, sure it was a surprise to feel something against his skin when he didn’t see it coming. Even with his blindfold he was sure that he would be fine after a few more touches of the cloth.  _ Is he losing his touch? _

In an instant everything changed. The cool soft cloth disappeared as sharp hot pain raced over his back. A yelp pulled from his lips as he moved forward, hands braced out against the floor. His heart suddenly felt in his throat. There was no sound besides the rushing of blood in his ear, the sudden racing of his heart picking up at the sudden  _ pain _ that his body registered. His mind was suddenly up against a black wall, trying to climb over and find some sort of reason that  _ pain _ was around him. 

“What’s your safe word?” A bizarre calm tone penetrated the buzzing in his mind. 

His breath felt shallow at the sudden onslaught of sensation that made him feel paralyzed. He couldn’t move, he didn’t move from his hands braced on the floor in front of him. Dwight hadn’t felt anything like this in… he wasn’t sure. It had been a while since his mind suddenly shut down and all he could think about was what was going on in the present. His mind so focused on his back. 

The throb of a long harsh warmth on his back reminded him of where he was.  _ Bedroom floor _ . Dwight could feel his eyes moving all over the place, even though he was blindfolded. The darkness almost felt  _ far _ too consuming for him. His heart beat felt strong in his head, ears, under his skin. The veins in his back felt like they were throbbing in time with his heart. The panic he was feeling was lessening, he swallowed the slight lump in his throat.

“What’s your  _ word _ .” 

Calm. Dispassionate. Patient. 

Dwight realized the voice was no longer asking him something. His mind raced for what the solution was. His tongue ran over dry lips as he opened his mouth. “Ki-Viking.” The word randomly spluttered out of his lips. He was trying to pierce together some sort of semblance of decorum. 

“Hm” came the voice, the tone almost curious Dwight realized as he tried to put together what was happening. “I told you not to move.” 

“I!-” Dwight stopped himself as he realized that he had  _ disobeyed _ . “I’m sorry.” 

There was no response, though his ear was straining into the darkness to figure out  _ what was next _ . He couldn’t bring himself to say  _ stop _ or the safe word. The safe word was  _ Viking. Viking Dwight, remember it’s Viking _ . He knew there would be another question that would be asked to try and get him to refocus on something else. 

Jake had a way with making his mind swim all too much with sensations that he could hardly remember his name. It had taken a while before he could remember their safe word...not that he’d ever tell Jake that.  _ Focus Dwight… Jake might- _

In quick succession, Dwight barely realized he had heard a sharp  _ snap _ before fire lit across his back. One, two, three slices crossed over his back. His throat almost felt like it was closing, barely a sound escaping before he felt a shuddering gasp escape. He could feel his eyes widen behind the blind fold. The one thing he didn’t  _ and couldn’t _ figure out was why he felt so uncomfortable now. As if his whole body was cold and hot at the same time. 

“Safe-”

“Viking.” He answered quickly, his hand clenching into the ground. What did this make him? “Jake I… I’m not…” A soft chuckle broke out and something inside of him felt less tense. This was  _ not _ a punishment. “I don’t… I feel…” 

“You have alway enjoyed pain.” Came the response, and he could hear something tighten, straining even.  _ Leather? _ Dwight frowned slightly at the sound, though his attention tuned back in as Jake continued to speak. “Pain has alway been the center of your world.” 

“That isn’t-” Dwight stated but gave a starting gasp, as pleasure suddenly rushed down towards his groin when he felt a sharp tug on his nipple. “-Jake!” 

“Pain is your focus point. You enjoy the feel of being worn down physically for a reward after.” Jake spoke as if he _ understood _ , to which Dwight realised  _ He probably does. He’s done this to me before _ . “This is simply a more extreme form.”

Dwight felt his tongue race out and lick his lip again as he tried to focus on the statement. He knew why they worked out well. Jake enjoyed inflicting pain in ways that Dwight would not and could not completely comprehend. He didn’t like hurting others, or fighting with them. 

Dwight felt himself hiss when suddenly a hot body moved over his back, arms encircling his chest as a hot mouth clamped over his pulse. His eyes felt wide behind the blindfold. The sharp pain of dull teeth digging into his flesh made him cry out in pain… and pleasure. 

His hand dug into the carpet more as dull nails scratched over his chest. A burn left behind as harsh bites and nips followed soothing, powerful tongue and lips. 

The sensation over simply being overpowered went up his neck and ear. He felt the hot breath and nips, trembling beneath the intense power of the utter feeling he could only be forced to endure. His mouth parted, choking out a moan. His mind absolutely exploded with the pleasurable pain that finally made him  _ feel _ something other than the depression and anxiety.  _ More… more I need more _ . 

Suddenly a cool palm suddenly grasped his cock and the flash of white behind his eyes made him lean against the chest behind him. A slight keening sound escaped his lips at the desperation of wanting  _ more _ . More pain, more pleasure, more contact. 

His mouth opened but no sound escaped as his throat felt lodged with the intensity of the pain and pleasure when that hand around him  _ clenched _ . The hand had methodically started to pump him using his precum as lubricant. Though it wasn’t  _ enough _ and yet Dwight knew that it was  _ plenty _ enough for his desires now. He felt the darker desires pulling at him, clawing away at his mind. 

Slow even, harsh strokes. He couldn’t help but pump his hips forward into the grasp. The room suddenly felt too hot, too warm,  _ so much _ . He moved a hand from where it was braced beside him. He barely managed to graze the cool hand around his cock before he felt the warning, The left hand having grasped his free hand from stopping or encouraging the pumping of his cock. “ _ Gulda _ .” 

“Ja-Jake.” He managed to rasp out, his arm falling limp, though Jake’s hand that held his wrist clenched in warming, reminding him to  _ behave _ before releasing. Dwight brought his hand back down to his side, pressing harder against the carpet. 

“Be good, Jag-eun tomato.” Dwight’s mind registered the words, though it didn’t sound like cooing or a warning. To his ears it almost sounded amused and complimentary. Though at this moment, Dwight would have done anything if he would  _ just _ keep going. The merciless and slow squeezing of him around the base made me whine in his throat. The hand closing tighter and tighter, he couldn’t help but think of his heart being in his cock now before the grip would loosen up quickly. Then it would start all over. His hips moving at all made the hands clench hard and move so there was no friction. 

He felt his throat close when Jake gave a dark feral chuckle. “Ja-ahh.” His grasp on his cock once again tightened before he was releasing entirely. The hand pressed against his thighs. The hands almost teasingly brushing against his inflamed cock and balls. Dwight  _ desperately _ wanted more contact, but knew if he opened his mouth again, he’d probably not have  _ any _ contact. That was the type of person he was. 

“Open your legs for me.” His tone turned husky, teasing his outer earlobe. A hot tongue caressing it before nipping harshly on his shoulder. Dwight felt a shiver go down his shime. A flush crossing his face as some embarrassment and hesitation started to fill Dwight’s chest. It wasn’t abnormal for him to request something so…  _ obscene _ in such a way. Even when they were playing like this. “ _ Open _ like a good slut.”

He felt his mouth part in a slight whimpered gasp at the teasing tone that was turning commanding. Dwight felt his thighs tremble as he then flexed them to try and keep himself from falling apart. His puckered hole clenching as he thought about what Jake would do to him. 

He remembered the last time the rough and demanding pace he had set. There hadn’t been a time to catch his breath, it felt like he had drowned under the administration of his Dom.  _ Trust him _ ,  _ Dwight. He’s never broken that trust before. Just… sink _ . Dwight closed his eyes under the blindfold, letting out a shaky breath as he parted his legs open. He didn’t  _ need _ to be asked by his Dom to open them  _ wide _ . A little wider than comfortable and still utterly embarrassing. 

A throaty moan hissed itself into Dwight’s ear making him give off a soft breathless sound of delight. It was the right move to hear  _ that _ sound. The hand that had crossed over his chest tweaked his nipple hard, aggressive as teeth roughly tore away at his neck and shoulder and back. All Dwight could do was groan, moan, gasp and yell out, leaning into the touches and pain given. His breath was twisted into ragged desperation in the delighted pain that only  _ he _ could ever give him. “Please!”

The captivating silvery chuckle escaped at the playful nip over the once forgotten lash on his back. “What do you want, Jag-eun tomato?” Hands were everywhere over his body again, much like earlier. This time Dwight relished in the overwhelming intensity that was twisted and building inside of him. His mind awash and  _ free _ from the despondent feelings he had. 

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” Dwight managed, a sobbed cry escaping when he felt his balls suddenly cupped and clenched gently in those hands that could have crushed them without feeling remorse. His blood pumping in his ear as he felt a finger descend his back lightly, dragging a nail down. The anticipation of  _ where _ that finger could go, where it would  _ be _ . 

“ _ Overwhelmed? _ ” The sudden hot, demanding, cold tone shot through his mind. “ _ Do you need it? Do you need me? _ ” 

The fingers that were once around his ball suddenly started to drag his finger over the tip of his sensitive head. He felt the finger pushing and rubbing over the head, gathering the wet liquid he was exuding from the head of his penis. “I-I- yes.” A whimper as he tried to figure out what was needed. What did  _ his Dom need to hear from him?! _ “Please.”

“ _ Please what? Be specific now. You do not want me to neglect you....do you? _ ” 

“ **No!** ”

A harsh flick to the head of his cock made him jerk against him. The finger that had moved from his back and ventured down to caressing his ass had suddenly snaked itself around his chest, pulling him flush against the body behind him. Dwight was flushed naked against the chest behind. The clothes behind felt so rough and out of place - but oh so perfect in his heightened sensitivity. 

“ _ No? What do you want? _ ” Dwight’s body strained and begged under those defining strokes, taunting nips, teasing exploration, and bold pain. “ _ Should I choose for you? Is that what you want? Are you so beset by this feeling? _ ” Dwight’s skin felt as if they were both on fire and then being iced over. It brought him out slightly when suddenly all hands left him and he was pulled back sharply and his arms folded over one another behind his back, bending 90 degrees at the elbow and his whole forearm being tied together, not simply his wrist.

The soft cotton cloth he had  _ doubted _ earlier, made him regret  _ ever _ doubting what the use of that soft fabric was for.  _ He’s alway so prepared _ . The cotton wasn’t uncomfortable, the binding felt more restrictive than just having his wrist bound. He felt secure and - oddly - pleased with the feeling.

Dwight felt himself calming down slowly from the high. He could get his breath back without feeling as if he was drowning in Jake. Though he did not think that would last long. His sense of sight was gone, still. His heart was at least back to normal, though he could feel his cock leaning slightly flaccid against his thigh. The soft tingling of heat was still over his body from the pain. He heard the rustling of clothes and he tipped his head to try and hear what was going on. 

“We’re not done yet, Jag-eun tomato. I think you can take a little more.” His voice had the same calm, slow purr from earlier. As if Jake had gotten back into his rhythm. 

  
  


Dark brown eyes watched the lithle body, who was quietly struggling in the little dim lit room. It brought a little more joy to him as he refocused. There was something about having a willing man under one’s control. The dark tussle of hair had dried out some from their activities, though the edges were soaked from sweat now instead of from the bath. His skin still smelled faintly of the huckleberries and ashwood. The pine clung to certain aspects of him that drew Jake’s mouth right to it. 

Pine smelled more like home than he realized, and it was something he found himself absolutely attracted to.  _ There is alway time, Jake. One must be patient to bring their partner to heightened pleasure _ . He pulled the soft braided leather cord he had. It was not something he would use on a typical person, as leather could hurt worse.  _ Focus on the now. What I have to do is take the next step when it is appropriate.  _

His eyes scanned the withering body, before he tipped his head to the side calmly, examining him. The arms were tied neatly behind the back, though it meant any strokes he gave there would have to be careful. Unintentional pain meant he had lost control.  _ His breathing has calmed, though the anticipation is rising _ . 

Silence had alway been his biggest weapon against Dwight. The boy was observant and twitchy. Any sound or movement brought his attention forward. The hyper awareness had been a key thing in figuring out how to tame someone this spirited. Jake rolled his neck carefully and twisted the cord carefully to shorten it. 

He caught the slight part of dried lips, a pale tongue coming out to wet them. Jake closed his eyes to tame the immense desire to pounce on the male before him. It would be easy, far too easy, to simply give into his urges to haul him up and over, grasp his ankles and absolutely devour him. Simply taking all the pleasure there was… but this was something his Jag-eun tomato needed first. An absolute release of everything twisted inside of him. Then all the fun could begin.  _ Fun that we shall, indeed, have. _

_ Snap _ !

A sharp, shocked, pained cry escaped those parted lips. His body bending forward to almost get away from his hit. “What did I tell you?” His voice was dismissive as he quietly moved to face the body. He let the silence engulf them. Dark brown eyes caught sight of Dwight’s cock coming back to life slowly. There was enough precum there that Jake was sure it could lube up Dwight’s own ass. The idea had merit and would be something they would be doing.

“I-I wasn’t supposed to move.” Words tumbled out, throat hoarse and already slightly raw. Shoulders rolled as his calloused hands rolled the cord up again. “... and…. And I moved. I’m sorry. I can’t help it.”

_ Hm… _ A slight thought caught him, he hadn’t intended this stray experiment but perhaps he could add it in. His free hand reached out and grasped the curled locks. His grip did not allow for that head to be jerked from his hand. Instead, he pulled it up, pulling the body back to its upright position. He pulled the head back more, tipping it to expose that elegant neck. The Adam's apple bobbed as deep breaths were taken.

“You cannot help yourself? Are you giving into impulses again, Jag-eun tomato? Should I draw this out for hours?” A twisted smile was pulling onto his face at the way Dwight’s cheeks flushed pink. “Does that  _ excite  _ you?” His tone was a weapon as well to a man that could not see. He pulled the head backwards, making the submissive male strain. 

Brown eyes darkened even more as he stared at the muscles clenching and flexing. His cock was flaring back to life, from its once placid state, it was starting to harden. He’d enjoyed once seeing that cock strain and red from not being allowed to cum. Ascending his view he caught those thighs working to keep spread in the uncomfortable angle his body was put into. Abs and pelvis shifted to almost keep himself arched and balanced. Arms strained against the cloth restraints as they were no longer able to be used as a way to be balanced. Eyes continued to devour the taunt figure, his chest breathing quickly, and he’d have bet money that his partner now was trying to figure out what to do next to please him. Even with his body being uncomfortable, he felt the nod against his closed fist.

“Does the idea of being so helpless before me  _ excite  _ you?” His tone remained cool, firm as he brought his face next to that exposed neck. Hot breath against it caused the immediate reaction to shiver, a soft whimper echoing into his own ear.  _ You are ever so responsive, Dwight. How do I keep myself from devouring you _ ?  _ Only the knowledge that when this game is over, that my reward will be your absolute undoing will this be worth _ . 

“Do you take pleasure in being my little slut? Spreading your legs open to let me know how much you want to cum for me.” Open mouth kisses with sharp nips and bites up that exposed neck, his fisted hand pulling the head in the direction needed. He kept his touch varied but firm. A reminder again that it was under  _ his _ power,  _ his _ control, that allowed Dwight to fulfill his desire. The absolute base need that needed to be satisfied  _ now _ that had to be taken care of  _ now _ . The duty to make Dwight think of nothing else until this was over belonged  _ only _ to him. 

“Yesss.” That hoarse voice managed out, crying at a particular slow draw of his own tongue across the shell of his ear. “Yes please god. I  _ do  _ want to cum.”

“Do you deserve to cum?” 

He drew a slow smile at the surprised jerk, as he brought his body down, hovering on the balls of his own feet as he gave a leisurely slow lick over the chin and down it towards his neck. He could hear the shuddering breath, labor now. He could feel the heat radiating off of  _ this _ body. “I… I- please.”

_ “Please?” _ A whimper. “Do you think you have the right to beg me now? When you would not answer before?” Another whimper, pained and regretful. Jake shifted and brought his own lips close but barely allowed them to brush. He kept a firm grip to stop the head from trying to lean forward and lock lips. “Do you deserve to have my lips on yours? Did you  _ do _ as I asked of you?”

That groan of disappointment and need was only followed by a voice tormented in pleasure. “No!”

“Do you want to cum?”

That same desperate sound echoed in that room with such  _ confidence _ , “No! Not- not yet- please.” Lying would serve no purpose here between them now.

_ “Stay still _ .” He commanded it this time, the one order that was being forgotten. “If you move again without my permission you are going to wish, Jag-eun tomato, that this game ends. I will drive you as mad as a wild beast and you won’t get satisfaction.” A desperate whimper and he stood back fully, releasing the grip on that lush of hair. Dwight almost toppled over before he managed to keep himself on those knees, firmly keeping his legs spread. 

_ Time… we must enjoy the moment _ . A reminder to them both. Quietly, he walked behind the shuddering body and without warning against slashed. He was careful to hit the shoulder blades instead of the crossed arms. He listened keenly towards the startled cries of pain that were morphing as the next lash landed over the lower rib and back. Curses had mixed between sharp breaths and shouts, but the more he carefully wrapped that cord around certain areas, even moving to strike the thighs that jolted in surprise. This had caused probably some sanity to have left him if those desperate animal sounds now were echoing in the room. 

He had made sure to time each hit to overlap or break up the rhythm of pain. It did no good if they all came fast. The contact helped bring pain and the anticipation made everything coalesce together into a pinnacle of experiences. “ _ Head to the floor. Ass up _ .” 

He did not wait too long for his order to be accomplished. Dwight let himself drop carefully forward. His hands clenched around the cloth, though he had yet to hear  _ Viking  _ escape those lips to tell him to stop. Though he’d kept a careful eye to see if this body was tense completely, stuck in perpetual anticipation. 

When Dwight’s head reached the floor, his soft perky globes in the air, feet exposed. He was almost tempted to hit those spots but knew better. The bare feet could bring excruciating pain that was not for everyone. Dwight may enjoy a great deal of pain to give him bliss, but that would be  _ far _ too much. Instead he’d flicked his wrist lazily, so the leather cord was gentle but jolting against those pale globes. 

“Do you want this?”

_ “For fucks sakes please! Please just punish me! I need this!” _

A slight cold smirk etched itself to his face. He rarely ever heard Dwight be twisted into cursing at  _ him _ , let alone say anything in that gravelly hoarse tone. 

“Last time. What is your safeword?”

“Viking!” The phrase was said with emphasis as those globes wiggled at him. 

_ If he wishes to taunt me _ . Several quick, harsh, snaps followed.  _ Then I shall let you feel what you desire _ . Jake watched the body jolt, flex and almost hump the ground under him to relieve the possible build up of  _ necessity _ . “Stay still.”

Again, swift harsh strikes went across those globes. Left, right, right, left. He counted 5 before pausing and lazily flicked, allowing a gentle soft caress. All of this was about control, of his body, of his tools, of the person willingly submitting. 

Varied strikes from some force, harsh quick strikes, and soft gentle caresses moved across his arse. He could tell that the skin was now bruised, and raised. He lifted his hand to pull back the cord. He stopped himself from allowing too many blisters to form, even with listening to the broken, chopped up sobs that echoed. No words were expelled. He carefully dropped his cord to the ground, Dwight did not jump.

He allowed Dwight to sob quietly, gasping as he endured and  _ felt _ alive. Jake moved his body and carefully knelt down behind Dwight, careful as he brushed his fingers over the radiating skin. He drew the body back carefully to lean against his chest, an arm looped around the small waist.

Choked sobs filled the room for several minutes, drawing him down from the high of pain. Calloused hands moved and carefully caressed the marks over his thigh. He placed gentle kisses along the slender neck, A soft nibble at the earlobe, as he whispered soft reassurances into the quiet void filled with such vivid intensity of  _ dark desire _ . 

Jake felt himself move for  _ more _ . To  _ give _ more pain, to continue and push his partner up to that point of breaking him. The darker need to simply own and oppress Dwight was pushed down, his own breath slightly labored from the amount of lashes he had given. He’d been focused on being measured, calculating and unpredictable so that Dwight’s experience had only been heightened to that of  _ being present _ instead of simply enjoying the way things felt. Jake knew he had pushed him into that subspace in a callous but methodical way.

He’d used soft pain and pleasure to bring him to that point before allowing them to cool off, to bring it again and again up to that point of pain before finally sending Dwight over into that space of simply being something that  _ only _ feels. 

Jake waited, his patience fine tuned though his own cocked now ached. His own gut twisted in desire to finally get his own. His jag-eun tomato needed this time to bring himself back slightly. Rushing from such an intense activity to simple pleasure may break him. 

He listened as the choked sobs finally slowed, though tears and snot were over that face. In a way, it brought pure dark delight to him. The fact beauty wasn’t alway about being glamoured but to be felt and shown by pure exertion.  _ Now I enwrap him entirely _ . 

His cool hand wrapped around the hard, slimed cock. He’d noticed the slight puddle on the floor and chuckled darkly into Dwight’s ear. “Look at what type of slut you are. Such a mess on the floor having to be touched.” He nipped that earlobe as his hand clenched tightly.

Dwight’s body frenzied. His hips jerking forward into the hand around him. Dwight’s head lolling onto his shoulder to gasp. Eyes open wide as if experiencing pleasure so intense he’d become blank for just that second. 

He kept calm, focusing on the fact he’d honed his iron will with determination. He would not indulge until he’d finished his plan now. 

“Is this what you need? Do you know how hot you feel right now?” He’d whispered darkly, huskily into that ear, using words now to coax more images, more feelings as his hands tightened and kept a slow pace. “Think about how you would feel around my cock. You have got enough precum here that I would hardly need any other substance.” 

He felt the body in his grasp shiver, moaning in desire, though he could tell the red flush from tears were giving way to embarrassment now. That redness going down his neck which was starting to show bruising from all of his bites and nips. Dark brown eyes only gleamed in satisfaction when he heard a whine, and that hip thrust forward. The arm around his waist now stops any movement. This next act would be all about controlling that final moment. 

  
  


Dwight was losing his absolute mind. He was gasping in Jake’s arm, tasting the salt from his own tears. His body burned from the pain and physical exhaustion. Yet his body wanted more.  _ Need more, more _ ! He wanted to trust his hips wildly into that grasp to finally just feel that tightness in his stomach release. He wouldn’t have cared if that slow pace wasn’t driving him  _ insane _ . He was  _ so close _ already. 

His mind was distracted when he heard those dark words whispering into his ear. He felt his body on fire and he didn’t  _ need _ to think about what  _ could _ be done... but the thought of Jake inside of him made him just want to beg for that. To beg for any sort of fullness now. He wouldn’t have cared before the thought was put into his head. He could almost remember what it felt like to be shoved down and feeling himself fill up, expanding at that intrusion and yet - 

A desperate moan escaped his lips, he could feel his ass clench now, almost in time with the hand stroking him. He could feel his back vibrate - and he would bet- from chuckling. 

Dwight wished this torment would end, he didn’t know how long he had been like this. It was as if he was in an unending whirlwind of pain and pleasure and it was so hard to breathe, to focus - 

“Imagine me starting to fuck you now, your ass is already so hot.” Dwight felt his eyes almost roll into the back of his head when he felt the sudden speed increase but the grasp being feather light. “Can you imagine how you would feel?” Jake’s husky taunting whispers in his ear were bringing horrible images to his mind. He could feel the hard penis behind him, pressing up against his ass as his body was pulled taunt against that flat chest. 

The problem with the suggestions was that he  _ could _ imagine. He could imagine what it would feel like for fingers to start fucking him covered in his precum while he was slowly worked up. The slow taunting way that he would probably press up against his prostate just lightly enough to make sure to work him up but not enough to make me satisfied. Only just to crave more… more…  _ just need more…more squeezing, touching, pumping _ \- 

“What were you thinking about? Hm… you were not thinking of the present.”

“You.” Dwight managed out, eyes closed behind the blindfold as that grasp around his cock tightened deliberately, almost squeezing in time with his own heart beat. 

“Oh? I thought you would have been focusing on -” Dwight managed out a sound he wasn’t sure he could even make. It sounded like a keening instead of whine or moan.

“Yes.  _ please!” _

“No.” It sounded so smug that Dwight almost wanted to punch him. “Explain what you were thinking.”

“What?” Dwight managed as he tried again to pump his hips, to wiggle for more friction. “What?” 

A sharp nip to the junction of his neck had him squirming restlessly, his gut twisting in desire. “You were not thinking about what we are doing currently. You were imaging something else.” 

“I…” Dwight felt his throat dry as he knew what this  _ question _ was going to lead to. “I - please don’t-”

“Mmmm… do you not want to share what you want?” And that was only followed with successful, fast pumps that made Dwight lose control of his own limbs. His hands clenching around the cloth as he pressed back into the cock firmly nestled into his ass.

“I was thinking -” Dwight managed out, the hand hadn’t stopped moving now, and Dwight was thanking every god he could name. “How good - fuck please!-”

“I refuse until you tell me.”

“How good it would feel. When you fuck me. How you’d tease my ass, prostate.” Dwight managed out quickly, trying to form the sentences as his mind was wondering  _ where _ they were coming from. “How you wouldn’t let me just feel pleasure, you’d tease it. Me. You’d do this now- like this - please just -  _ fuck. _ ” Dwight whined, close to tears when he felt the hands starting to slow. 

“Finish your story and I will allow you cum.” 

Dwight squirmed and felt hot now, more from embarrassment then anything else but it was so… 

His own cock betrayed him by twitching in the grasp of his Master. “Oh? That's interesting.”

“That you’d just play with my ass and press against the places you whipped me.” Dwight managed out desperately and felt the hand speed up to his words, to his story. His mind already losing it from just feeling  _ so close! So close to getting everything I need _ ! “You’d make them burn lightly because when you fuck my ass after making me cum with your hands I’ll be overloaded.” Dwight managed, shaking his head, but moaning now. His breath panting as that hand rewarded him. 

“I want to be overloaded. Sensitive- oh fuck please.” Dwight managed, “Please Master. I want to be used like this. Again and again. I  _ need _ this.” Dwight felt tears starting to spill again because of all the things he was feeling his emotions heightened and he just needed that final push - that final release. 

That rough hand that was picking up pace nightly, pumping him, swifting and pressing a bit into his balls to send slight jolts of pleasant pain down into him! “I just want to be used. Like a good slut. You kept teasing and teasing… and even when I say no you keep going.” Light, he was feeling so light.

His breath shortened, but so close  _ oh so close _ . “You don’t stop until I’m passed oOut!” He hadn’t realized by saying those words that his mind would blank, that his body had spasmed so hard with finally being able to cum. With his inside trembling with the ach of  _ not _ being full…

But he broke, his tears breaking free because  _ finally _ . It all felt so good. The aches, exhaustion, pain and pleasure all mingling to mitigate that dull guilt that had been eating him. He didn’t even realize that he’d passed out.

Jake’s arm had snaked firmly around his waist, keeping him from toppling over onto his side as white liquid had spread over hands and thighs. Dwight’s body trembling from the sensitivity and cum. The absolute mess made only had a slight chuckle echo as the white cloth tying him was released and with delicacy, Dwight was moved to the bed. Jake carefully cleaned them both up before settling. If Dwight believed that his adventures with their reuniting would  _ end _ with that, he was wrong.

Dwight had, afterall, asked for a fantasy to be fulfilled. 

  
  


Light hazel eyes narrowed in curiosity when he saw the large burly male exit the building. He’d followed the same pattern before.  _ At least that little freak isn’t here now _ . Long slender fingers drumed over his denim thighs. Though ever since that disappearance of that runner boy that used to stay over most nights. What was the problem now? Did that boy abandon his job? - possibly for the best.

_ It will have been for the best. He didn’t deserve to be around David. David was just being kind to him, afterall. He’s kind to those that he has to work with _ . He drummed his fingers again, impatience. He’d wanted to call him, to organize time for lunch, dinner, coffee - movies? Would that have made David King see him? 

_ Can’t be seen as too desperate, you’ll chase him away. He deserves someone that will cherish him _ . That was the hardest part of being in love with a King. The man with such a large family! To even be involved meant being at the top...to adore and cherish him, understand him.

He blinked when he saw a  _ woman _ hop over a car hood, sliding and landing without difficulty. It drew David’s attention and his face was  _ blemished _ ! You could see the sporting bruises along his cheek and chin! The idea that someone would ever  _ dare _ hurt him! 

He saw the spiral golden design of a rat on the bold red tank top made him twitch. Why in the world would someone want to deal with  _ rats?  _ At least it reached long enough to cover her unfortunate assets. Though she  _ could _ have worn a jacket. The black hair and green trim was all swept to the left side, pinned there by a ball cap with a  _ cat _ on it! Even the black ripped leggings seemed more attention grabbing than anything else! None of it even went together! 

Nea Karlsson was  _ not _ a friend that was necessary for David King! He had seen  _ that  _ fight. It wasn’t even fair and that stupid harlot with the honey skin and those stupid fat curves! Oh, he understood what David could see in that Chinese chit. He had seen that girl all over David since she flew into the town. She had interesting tastes but that didn’t mean she needed to paw at him as if she was some  _ cat _ getting milk.

His fingers drumed a bit faster before he clenched when he saw the flying fist and almost jumped out of his hiding spot when he saw that it connected with that bruised jaw. 

“We could’a jus’ faffed the bloody conversation. You just wanted ta get a shot off.” 

“If you weren’t such a bloody dick about it! That brawl would have been avoided but  _ no _ . You decided to go balls deep and legged it into everything face first. I should say cock first since the rest of you never  _ thinks! _ ” She hissed at him, though there lacked the vibrant temper that was displayed when they fought a few days ago.

“You needa get laid.” David shoved his hands into his black leather jacket, staring at the girl who gave him such a harsh scowl that it made him grin devilishly. It made him smile seeing that smile though the slight wince as that bustled lip popped made him want to kill that stupid bitch and-! “Every time ah I see ya, mate, you’re alway nagging the bloody hell outta me. Loosen up.” 

“The next time you tell me that. I’m going to show you how hard I am, you lousy idiot.” Nea crossed her arms, her posture shifting as she eyed the area carefully. Almost as if sensing someone else was  _ there _ and yet…

_ She doesn’t know I’m here. They never do. No one ever gets a chance to see me… but David has. David saw me and cherished me. He understands exactly what it is like. He knows how to make people remember and he loves me. Only me. _

David snorted as his dark eyes tracing over the lean frame of the girl before him in a way that was making  _ him _ feel oh so uncomfortable! That look was not allowed on anyone but  _ him! _ That focus was only ever supposed to be on HIM.

_ David don’t you even kiss her! _

“Prat.” But the tone was warm and friendly. Far too friendly.  _ I’ll get rid of that little - _ “I’ve got a starkers gal back home that ah needa take care of. Anything  _ else _ you need ta tell me?” 

Nea’s dark eyes huffed, shifting her attention  _ his _ way. He felt his hands clench, trembling slightly in anticipation and fury. David was again spending time with  _ that _ harlot! He was going to kill her, shred her! Of all the people he should have been spending his time with-  _ it should be me! HE spent time with ME and he still thought she was better?! I’ll make sure he won’t ever look at her face again! _

“Just be careful, something is in the air and it’s dangerous. More so than I think you realize, David.” Nea’s voice echoed warning, weariness. Though  _ she _ didn’t sport bruises on her face… like she  _ should _ have, but David had given a number of body blows during their fight. It had gotten bloody, sweaty, and with such cursing and…

_ It was quite sexy to see David working out like that. Even after seeing him on top of me. He does look more in his element on top of someone after a good fight _ . He let out a quiet sigh. The summer months were already ebbing away into the slight chill of autumn. The leaves held the slight orange and yellow hues that were proving time had past…  _ so much time _ . 

Haze eyes narrowed, locking back onto the couple before he turned and disappeared towards society. He had a little bird to put down after all. 


End file.
